Dusk and Daybreak
by Aurora Marija
Summary: This story came about because I felt a need for a girl Akatsuki member. Better than it sounds, and will involve lots of interaction with canon Akatsuki chars.like Deidara and especially Tobi later on! Most likely BluexTobi. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well just to give you a general summary, since there wasn't enough of room for a good one out on the story listing page..: This story was written, for the most part, because I got ticked off that there were no girl Akatsuki members(I got really ticked after learning for sure that Dei wasn't, and then kinda lost all hope). I created the character of Mai to be an Akatsuki member- the 9th, mystery member- a while back, before Hidan and Kakuzu were even introduced. Of course, I didn't really do anything with said character, until Hidan and Kakuzu were introduced and were both males. I started getting nervous that there wouldn't be a female member at all!!! Luckily now there is though(updated on 7/19/07)!! And in this story, Mai is supposed to be her. Yeah, I know she has blonde hair in chapter 1- but you'll see how everything plays out. It's a long road to psychotic mental breakdown, just ask Itachi. She'll be our lovable little blue-haired emo-goth before you know it! I'd say by chapter 13 or so, Mai will be the Akatsuki female member we all know and love, not some sappy little rich girl. :) And that way, there'll be more time to see 'Blue' in action in the manga, and get a real feel for her personality.

I've had to change quite a bit from my original concept, like making Mai's sister be the 2-tailed jinchuuriki from Kumogakure, instead of her brother the 6-tails like I'd planned.(Because a village can't have more than 1 jinchuuriki, right?..And Mai needed to be from the Village Hidden in the Clouds).Oh well... Anyway, the story, for the first few chapters, will just introduce Mai and her family, and hopefully get you liking and understanding them a bit better.

Yes, Mai is a made-up character, completely of my own creation, but hopefully you'll give her a chance. And there will be more interaction with Akatsuki as time goes on, and as Mai has no choice but to interact with them- if I told you how that comes to pass, that'd be ruining the story, but you'll see. Hope you enjoy. :) And don't worry, Mai won't be all Mary-sueish and everything(why is it called 'Mary-sue' anyway? That's ticks me off, since that's my mother's name...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in the Naruto series, including any of the Akatsuki members, who will be playing a major role in later chapters of this story. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do however own rights to my made-up characters the Hoshikori family, as well as the original plot of this story(well, except the parts later on where Akatsuki captures the Nibi- that's not mine, but I don't wanna stray completely from the manga, so I'm going with that.) :) Of course, Mai is supposed to be our little 'M's Flower-chan' of Akatsuki, so… maybe I don't own anything. Oh well, sucks for me.

* * *

_**Dusk and Daybreak**_

_**Chapter 1: Kumogakure's Brightest**_

__

**A** cool breeze wafted through the village as the townspeople hurried around, making final preparations for the day's ceremonies. The Ninja Academy had been closed at noon, so that the students would have plenty of time to get home, wash up, and get into their best clothes in time for the ceremony at 3. Despite the school officials' best intentions though, most of the kids just wound up playing ball or 'practicing' their 'ninja skills' with friends, impeding the work of ceremony officials in the process.

**A**s all of the villagers hurried to prepare for the induction ceremony of the new Raikage, and the wonderful carnival he was hosting for them as thanks for choosing him, that night, one young girl sat in a small, windowless room in the Kumogakure Ninja Academy, a pile of paperwork on the desk before her.

"But Mai! The paperwork can wait!.. A new Raikage is selected _how_ many times in a lifetime?!", a girl pleaded with her from in front of the desk, where a group of 6 teens stood impatiently. "Yeah, besides…", Taiki, the only male of the group interjected, "you wouldn't wanna miss the carnival. When the hell has this damn village ever had a carnival before?! My mom's on the setup committee- I saw the rides, Mai, and ya wouldn't believe 'em!"

Mai folded her hands in her lap, and stared down at them, as though she was trying to burn a hole through them with her gaze. Sighing deeply, she explained "You… you guys know how much I'd love to come… But I told you yesterday- and the day before- that my father won't let me. All 5 of us are forbidden from going to anything involving the new Raikage. I'm sorry… Anyway, I've got tons of tests to grade. You guys have fun, huh? And I want you to tell me all about it tomorrow."

"But Mai-!", another girl, Amaya began; Mai looked up at her friends, then quickly grabbed a test from the pile and started grading it, indicating that the conversation was over. Her friends looked at each other, then defeatedly turned and left, leaving Mai to break down in tears once the door clicked shut.

**M**ai walked silently home a few hours later, pulling her long blonde hair out of its tight bun and letting it fly free in the cool breeze. It certainly was a relief after hours of grading papers in that stuffy room. 'At least something is free', she thought sadly.

Suddenly, she saw her sister Yugito walking out of a store with her friends, balloons and cotton candy in hand, talking animatedly about the carnival. Mai walked over to her and grabbed her arm, turning Yugito so her sister's shocked face was staring into her own. The cotton candy fell to the ground forgotten. Yugito's friends muttered hurried goodbyes and ran off.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! Do you know what Otousan would do if he found out?!" "I… I'm sorry. But everyone was going.. They started making fun of me when I said I wasn't allowed and all…" Mai just sighed and pulled her sister along after her, hurrying home.

Their father was waiting at the door. "Where were you two? Why are you back so late? I thought that I specifically told you to come straight home!" Their father yelled at the two girls angrily. "I…um…we..", Yugito started, but Mai quickly interjected, " I had tons of exams to grade. I was at the Academy until now Otousama, and Yugito was nice enough to offer to wait with me so I wouldn't be lonely. I know that girls shouldn't be out alone after dark", Mai had to use every bit of reserve she had to keep explaining, instead of arguing at that point about her father's views, "but I had no choice, because the tests needed to be finished. I'm sorry we were so late Otousama." Yugito nodded fervently. "Fine. Dinner's ready, so go and get washed up you two." Their father turned and walked inside, and the two girls quickly followed, running up to their rooms.

**A**fter dinner each night, all 5 of the children were to go upstairs to sleep, since bedtime in the Hoshikori household was strictly observed. Mai's father even had all the lights set on a timer so that they went off at 9:30pm each night, leaving every room except the bathrooms in pitch blackness.

Mai however, at 19 years old, just couldn't see going to sleep at 9:30- who would? It was outrageous! And so, each night, without her parents knowing it, she would place a powerful genjutsu around the door; then using one of her family's special bloodline limit jutsus(Raiton: Mai no Hagane (Lighting Release: Brightness of the Sun) she would light the whole room like daylight, reading wonderful adventure novels about shinobi of old, long into the night. Her father and mother would never suspect. Ever since her father had prevented her from joining ANBU 3 years before, and had used his connections to put her in the Academy, as a 1st grade teacher because he felt teaching was more a woman's place, she never used any jutsus except the most basic in front of them, or anyone but her closest friends. It wasn't that she was angry at her parents, but she missed active duty as a ninja, all of the adventure of it, and all of the promise that she supposedly held.

Although she loved teaching, she felt that she was wasting her life in a way too, since she had once been called 'the most promising kunoichi to come out of Kumogakure in the last 50 years'. But she kept training secretly, hoping that someday she would be out from under her father's strong grip; till then, she enjoyed helping the younger children to improve, and settled for reading about shinobi adventures, and hearing her friends tell about their missions.

**T**he next morning, Mai was awakened violently by her father. After 2 minutes of yelling and shaking didn't work, he resorted to kicking Mai. It wasn't a hard kick that would send her flying across the room or anything, but it still hurt, and she immediately jumped up from where she had fallen asleep on the floor with her book the previous night. "I told you to be up at 8:30 this morning dammit. Is that too much to ask?! We need to get going, and you need to help get your brothers and sisters ready. Unless of course you want to ruin the vacation for everyone!"

"I… I'm sorry sir.." Mai quickly apologized, kicking her book under her bed and out of sight, and scurrying around to find her clothes to get ready. "Oh, leave the girl alone… You and your damn rules, Akio. The poor girl doesn't even have a life. You'd better let up already, or she's gonna go awol one of these days, and run off with one of those boys you're always worried about her seeing." Mai's mother laughed as she passed by towards Mai's brothers' room with a basket of clean laundry, stopping and leaning in Mai's doorway.

"Midori, I'm not in the mood for your banter and stupid comments! We need to leave, and Mai's shirking her duties again!" He yelled angrily at Mai's mother; then turning to Mai, he said defeatedly, "Just get ready Mai, and do it fast. Then go and help your sisters get ready and bring their suitcases downstairs." With that, Akio turned and left the room. Mai quickly got up and respectfully did as he said, thinking on her mother's words, and how ironic they really were.

**M**ai quickly gathered her things and changed out of her nightgown into a t-shirt and jeans, then hurried off to 5 year old Kikyo's room. She quickly dressed her sister as well, though it was hard to find Kikyo's traveling clothes at first, among the mess of toys and coloring books strewn everywhere on the floor; not even an inch of carpet had been visible in that room for months, and Mai's parents had given up trying to clean it, except on special occasions. Mai then sent Kikyo down to the kitchen; she could smell the wonderful aroma of the breakfast her mother was making already filling the house.

After Kikyo was out of Mai's way, she packed a small suitcase of toys and a few clothes for the girl, and walked to the stairs and threw it down, where it landed easily next to Kikyo's other suitcase. Then Mai headed towards Yugito's room, blaring heavy metal music greeting her before she was even within 10 feet of the door. She knocked and knocked, and finally her sister came to the door, opening it a crack. "What do you want Mai?.." Yugito yelled over the music. "I'm supposed to help you get ready to go!..." "I don't need your help! What do I look like, a 6 year old?! Go away, I'm tryin' to listen to my music! I'm ready, tell Otousan and Okaasan I'll be down in 10 minutes!!" And so all Mai could do was sigh and leave the 17 year old to her own devices; besides, she was starving, and that food smelled really good.

**T**he family quickly ate, while Otousama and some of the servants packed all of the luggage into the family yacht, a little ways away from the main house, on the waterfront.

**Y**ugito finally made her appearance downstairs, dolled out in a new, low-cut summer dress and tons of makeup, just as the family was gong out the door. Mai's siblings just stared at her, and Okaasama didn't seem to notice as she herded the 3 younger children out the door, but Mai sidled over to Yugito. "Yugito, you really shouldn't be wearing that dress or all that makeup. What will Otousan say?.." she asked her sister worriedly. "I don't care. Besides, what can he do? We'll be on the boat, and he can't make me take the dress off in front of everyone… You know why I'm wearing this anyway.."

"Yeah, but cousin is too old for you Yugito-chan.." "Oh, and I suppose you want cousin Kakashi-san all for yourself then, huh Mai?! Well forget it! I'll wear what I want and leave me alone!" Everyone, including their mother stared after Yugito as she ran off to the yacht. "Mai, would you mind taking along Kikyo, Akeno, and Taikimaru to the boat? I'd better calm your father down before he sees the way your sister is dressed.." "No of course not Okaasama, go ahead.." Midori walked quickly off to save Yugito, and Mai grabbed Kikyo and Taikimaru's hands in her own, and walked off after her mother, more slowly since her brothers and sister had little feet and couldn't keep up.

Mai's mother was able to calm Akio down, though he made Yugito wash off all of her makeup immediately. But Mai couldn't blame her sister after all. The family only visited cousin Kakashi- though the distant relative was only called such for convenience- once a year, and although he wasn't Mai's type, he was extremely hot. Mai settled herself into the couch of the yacht's multi-purpose room, and thought about the next week's events, and how much fun they were sure to have in Konoha, eventually falling asleep to the sound of Akeno and Taikimaru killing each other.

**M**eanwhile, eight figures stood in silence in the recesses of a cave, cloaked in darkness. Before them lay a body of a young girl, no more than 10. Finally, another figure's shadowy form appeared before them, and the voice of their leader broke suddenly through the silence, "Let us begin." From a scroll, the leader immediately summoned an immense statue. "Also, Zetsu, I wish to know the progress of your search for the remaining jinchuuriki.", the leader commanded as he and the 8 Akatsuki members took their places on the fingers of the statue to extract the Soko(4-tailed Biju), from its jinchuuriki.

"I have as you know been tracking the jinchuuriki of Ichibi for some time. He has just been appointed as Kazekage of Sunagakure, and support for him is slowly growing, so I recommend that action is taken soon." **"You idiot, you forgot the other jinchuuriki whose location we discovered! Leader-sama, I have also learned the location of the Nibi's jinchuuriki, which may actually be easier to obtain since it's not in a position of power. However, both will be hard to obtain; the Nibi seems to be well liked by her village, even more so than the Ichibi's jinchuuriki, and I can detail you on my findings more in-depth if you'd like once we're done with the extraction ceremony."** "Thank you Zetsu. That'll be fine.", the Leader said, turning from Zetsu and beginning the extraction jutsu.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! I didn't wanna make it too long, because I have a tendency to do that... so I hope it wasn't too short either.

About the Hoshikoris being related to Kakashi- I've noticed that people relate better to characters they either know, or who have some sort of connection to characters they know. Note that I didn't make them close relations, which would totally go against the manga and all- they're more like realllly distant cousins, from way back when. Kakashi does after all have an affinity for lightning based jutsus, Kumogakure's specialty- and he's related to Mai's mother, who was just a regular member of the village. I might explain the relation better in the next chapter, as I already decided how they'd be related, but am not sure if explaining all that would seem too monotonous and dragged out. Let me know if you want it explained. Also, I figured that, since I knew for the storyline to work the family would have to be gone a few days, what better place than Konoha? Mai will be acquainted a bit with some of the canon characters, from when she sees them once a year, and that'll work nicely later on. You'll see. After all, do you _really_ care about characters from obscure villages that have absolutely _nothing_ in common with your fav characters?... No.

So anyways, please review, good or bad! Bad reviews are welcome, because they help me to improve... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2. Thanks to anyone who reviewed!!

This is a filler chapter- there are technically 2 and a half filler chapters. I figured people relate better to characters they know, or who are affiliated in some way to those they know. Kakashi has lightning based chakra, which made sense for him to be distantly related to someone from Kumogakure, which is generally based on lightning jutsus. Note- I know Kakashi said that all of his 'precious people' all of those close to him, are gone- most likely dead. He's only distantly related to Mai and Yugito, through their mother's side of the family.. and so although Mai's father uses him for a nice yearly vacation and all, and he does show some affection for Mai's family- they're only distant relatives. They aren't precious to him, even though he still cares a little. Just wanted to clear that up. I'm not destroying anything that happened in canon here, or going against what Kakashi said. :)

Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto series, or any ideas or characters expressed therein. I only own the general concepts of Mai Hoshikori and her family, and the basic ideas of her jutsus- though I don't own the idea of jutsus themselves.

* * *

**_Dusk and Daybreak _**

**_Chapter 2: Lucky Star  
_**

**W**hen the Hoshikori family arrived at 'cousin' Kakashi's apartment, he was nowhere to be seen. Mai's father Akio must've knocked on the door 100 times before giving up and returning defeatedly to his family, who were standing next to the carriage with their luggage. "I don't know what to say Midori. He said he'd be here, but no note or anything. Of course, he is your relative, not mine, so I suppose I shouldn't have expected any better…" Midori just ignored her husband, and bent over to help one of the boys tie his shoe.

**A**bout an hour and a half later, after the family had already gone to the local ramen shop for lunch and come back to wait, Kakashi strolled down the street to his apartment building, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "Yo! How've you all been? Oh, and uh, sorry I'm late, but-" "Let me guess", Mai broke in sardonically, "you got lost on the road of life or something again?..." Kakashi looked at Mai and her parents, a bit embarrassed, but didn't say anything as he went to open his door.

"Mai!.." Yugito whispered angrily, trying to kick her sister. Mai easily dodged, but Yugito didn't give up berating her, "What's wrong with you!!... You'll make cousin Kakashi angry, and then he won't spend any time with us at all!!..." Yugito hissed at her sister. "Well, if he were on time, I wouldn't have to say those kinds of things Yugito! He's a ninja, and ninja shouldn't be late for everything all the time!.. Besides, I wish you'd get these crazy ideas out of your head!! He's not going to fall in love with us- and even if he did, he's our relative! Besides, father already knows who he wants us to marry, so you don't have a chance…" "Hmph!" Yugito brushed angrily past Mai and into the apartment, pulling out a compact mirror and checking her reapplied make-up as she went.

**A**fter the family was settled, and had set up their things in Kakashi's extra bedroom, and his living room, they sat down for dinner. Kakashi had ordered Chinese take-out for them while they were busy unpacking. "So, Kakashi, why were you so late in getting here, really? No note, no call, nothing. I mean, you're usually late, and we've all come to expect it, but this was outrageous…"

Kakashi laughed a little nervously. "Well, I was on an unexpected mission, and just got back. Then Tsunade-sama wanted to see me- no offense, but she wasn't too happy about you coming here this year. We're having lots of problems with Otogakure, and she doesn't really want any foreign ninja at all in Konoha unless they were sent by our allies in Suna. But I was able to convince her to let you stay the week." Kakashi smiled at Mai's father, though you couldn't really tell with his mask covering his face.

**"W**ow, we took a long time unpacking, huh Okaasama?.. It's already 7:30!" Akeno spoke up, surprised. The boy must have had ADHD, because no normal 12 year old fidgeted in his seat so much, or asked so many stupid questions.

Kakashi glanced at the clock at Akeno's sudden outburst, and a slightly shocked and worried look came over his face(what could be seen of it) for a second, before he regained composure. "Um, sorry to just cut out on you guys and all, but I have an appointment. You all know where everything is I think, so if you need anything, just take it." Smiling, Kakashi got up, grabbing his kunai pouch and heading towards the front door. Then, turning back to the family, he said, "Oh, and Mai, Yugito. You can join me if you'd like."

Yugito immediately jumped up from the table, and just about ran after Kakashi to the door, but Mai looked at her father, and waited for his approval. "Um, maybe another day Kakashi-san. We've been traveling all day, and the girls need to eat and then get some rest."

Otousama looked at Mai and then Yugito sternly, making it final. "Oh, but please Otousama!! We're only here for a week, and-" "I told you no, Yugito, and that's final. Now come and eat the rest of your dinner."

Kakashi, knowing he shouldn't get involved or go against what the girls' father said, just waved and walked out the door, leaving Yugito standing there, looking like she would burst into tears any second.

**K**akashi shunshined to the training grounds on the outskirts of the village, then pulled out his book _Icha Icha Paradise_ and coolly walked over to where three figures were standing. "Um, sorry I'm late but-"

"I don't even want to hear it Kakashi-sensei!! Naruto, Sai, and I have been waiting here for you for 4 hours!" "Yeah… where were you?.. We were supposed to start training hours ago… Dattebayo!"

Sai didn't even glance up from his artpad, but just emotionlessly said, "He's obviously an idiot with the IQ of a 4 year old, and just can't tell time. Though I suppose you wouldn't comprehend that, being the Dickless Wonder and a Hag." Naruto turned and started yelling at Sai; meanwhile Sakura didn't even bother with words, but just pulled on her gloves and punched him, sending him flying at least 20 feet.

Kakashi stood there, sweat-dropping. 'Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole teaching business. That plus these kids are completely nuts…' "Um, okay everyone; stop beating the hell out of each other. It isn't dark yet, so we'll have about half an hour to train." Kakashi sighed, walking over to help Sai pull himself out of the hole created from his impact with a tree.

"And I actually did have a legitimate excuse for being late today you know. My relatives from Kumogakure came to visit, and I lost track of time while helping them unpack." He didn't even know why he bothered explaining himself- he never did other times. Maybe it had something to do with this annoying Sai kid's comments…. He could tell that his being on the team was going to cause more headaches than anything else.

"Oi, are those those people who were here last year?.. Those two pretty girls, and that funny little kid?.." Naruto squinted his eyes, confused, and trying to figure out who Kakashi-sensei was talking about. "Um, yes Naruto, they are." "Oh, those girls were so nice! And when we went shopping, oh my gosh, we bought so many clothes!! They have the best fashion sense-!" "Yes, I'm sure they do Sakura, but we should really get to training before it gets dark." But Kakashi could see that no training was going to happen today. Naruto and Sakura hadn't even heard what he said, and were having their own deep conversation about Kakashi's family; that and there were only about 15 minutes left of light now.

**K**akashi shunshined home about 40 minutes later. There had indeed been no training, and once Naruto and Sakura had finished their excited conversation about the visitors, they got angry at Kakashi-sensei again for having wasted their day. But he had appeased Naruto by taking his three students for ramen(Sakura was secretly happy too). He said that they would train instead the next morning, and promised that to make it up to them for waiting for hours that day, that he wouldn't even be a minute late the next morning. Of course, Sakura and Naruto knew that Kakashi-sensei would be anyway- and Sai- well, he'd just have to figure it out for himself. They were still ticked at him for his attitude earlier.

**W**hen he entered his apartment, all of the lights were off and the entire Hoshikori family seemed to be in bed. Kakashi took off his kunai pouch and headed for his bedroom, but when he got near the door, he sensed an abnormal amount of chakra. Moving closer, he realized that it was a genjutsu. Pulling a kunai out of its holder, and activating his sharingan, he threw open the bedroom door. A blindly bright light met his eyes, and he quickly shielded them with his hand, though he realized a second later that he could still use the sharingan.

Inside the room, Mai was helping a tired and drunk looking Yugito in through the window, while a book lie open and forgotten on the floor. At the sound of the door opening, Mai turned around startled, terrified that her father might be standing there, and almost dropping her sister; meanwhile Yugito just waved enthusiastically, losing her balance and almost falling back out the window. Mai immediately dispelled the genjutsu, the room plunging into darkness, only illuminated by the full moon and a few lamps outside.

"Um, hi. Is there any reason why my room looks like a cheap tanning salon?.." Kakashi asked, relieved and a bit amused, as he put his kunai away and threw the pouch onto a nearby chair. Mai immediately pulled Yugito the rest of the way into the room, and dispelled the ninjutsu she had been using to read.

She left her sister laughing in a heap on the floor, and ran over to Kakashi. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-san! Your eyes weren't hurt, were they?! I was going to dispel the jutsus once I heard you come in the apartment, but then Yugito came back drunk, and well, I had to help her in before Otousan, or Okaasan, could see!..."

"Don't worry Mai. I closed my eyes pretty fast, and although the right one hurts a bit, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll get it checked tomorrow just in case…", Kakashi sighed and sat down on the bed. "But Mai, I thought we talked about this last year. You said you would talk to your father, so that he'd give you a more reasonable bedtime, and let you read what and when you want."

"I tried… I started out the conversation exactly like you told me and everything, but he wouldn't hear it. Bedtime is still 8:30 for us all.. Said that no matter if I'm 19 or 90, as long as I live under his roof, I'll do as he says, no questions asked. And then I got grounded for a month." Mai plastered a smile on her face, trying not to make Kakashi feel bad. "But anyway, it doesn't matter. He's right, we all need rules, and I need to be a good example to the other 4." She glanced at Yugito. "Obviously I'm not doing the best of jobs though… But anyway, at home, reading like this, after they're all asleep is working fine, so don't worry. I've heard Otousan get up plenty of times at night, but with my genjutsu in place, _he_ never suspects a thing.. Anyways, we'd better do something about Yugito before she wakes him up…"

Mai moved over to her sister, and helped Yugito off the floor, stumbling under the girl's weight as she tried to stand. "Hmmm… I'll be right back. I think I might have a few pills left in the kitchen that could help her… And then I suppose we should get her out of the house for the night, so your father can't see her like this." "So what do you-?" "There's a few people I know who I'm sure I could convince to keep her for the night, and I'll pick her up first thing in the morning. The pills will have taken effect by then, and your father won't know the difference." Kakashi got up and left the room.

**"Y**es Iruka, I was just wondering if you could keep her here for a few hours." Kakashi explained, holding a sleeping Yugito in his arms like a baby. "Yes, uh, sure Kakashi-san. Right this way.."

Kakashi followed Iruka into his living room, and laid Yugito on the couch, where she started waking up, still drunk and completely disoriented though. Mai stood in the doorway, since she hadn't technically been invited in, and didn't feel right barging in on this kind shinobi's house. Kakashi explained the situation briefly to Iruka, telling him that he would be back in about 6 hours for the girl, then turned to go. As he closed the door behind him and Mai, Mai could hear her sister throwing up.

**K**akashi had assured Mai over and over again that Yugito would be fine, but she still sat up the entire night worrying about her. When dawn came, she heard Kakashi stirring in his room, and when he passed by to go out the door, Mai laid down on the couch(which as where she was supposed to sleep- parents on the guest bed in the guest bedroom along with her youngest brother and sister, Akeno on a cot next to them, Yugito on the living room loveseat, and Mai on the couch..) and pretended to be sleeping. Kakashi glanced briefly at her, then went out the door to fetch Mai's sister. Once he was gone, Mai jumped up from the couch, created a Kage Bunshin to stay in case her parents woke up, and went after him, too worried to just wait behind.

* * *

So yeah, review!! I have no idea if this sucks or not if you don't!!! Just two or three sentences if you're feeling lazy and don't wanna submit a review.. But please give me some feedback! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3- sorry it was so long in coming. I had planned on Mai and family leaving Konoha in this chapter, but, even after I rushed events in this chapter, I stil couldn't manage it. So... deal with it, and sorry. Mai's family goes home later next chapter- or at least that's what I've planned so far. So yes, this is another filler chapter, and therefore not part of the main plot and not so great. The part right at the end is important though, and you'll see why later.. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_**Dusk and Daybreak**_

_**Chapter 3:** **Training Time**_

**K**akashi arrived at Iruka's apartment a few minutes later, and stopped, sensing someone else's chakra following him. He pulled out a kunai and waited, acting normally as he went to knock on the door. Mai saw him pull out the kunai, and realizing that she must have been discovered, jumped out of the tree she'd been crouching in and landed effortlessly next to her cousin.

Kakashi turned, then put the kunai away. "Heh, you seem to do that a lot when we're around, cousin Kakashi. So.. you can still sense my chakra, huh? I masked it really well this time though, I'm sure!" Mai said, frustrated.

Kakashi was about to say something, but suddenly the apartment door opened, and Iruka helped Yugito into Kakashi's arms. "I took care of her all night Kakashi, but she's still a little under-the-weather. I'm sorry. Now, I need to get to the Academy, before I'm late for class. We're going to be covering the 'fundamentals of chakra control' today, so I should be there early." Kakashi took Yugito and moved out of Iruka's way so he could lock his door and go. "Thanks Iruka for keeping her." "Oh, no trouble Kakashi! Anytime!" Iruka-sensei called over his shoulder as he walked off towards the Academy.

**A**fter he was gone, Kakashi picked Yugito up, and turned his attention back to Mai. "The Kage Bunshin you left back at my place-", Mai looked at him, shocked that it had been that obvious what she'd done, "- your sister is still obviously in no condition to see your father. Think you could make another Kage Bunshin, and use Henge no jutsu to make it look like her?.." Kakashi smiled at her from under his mask- Mai could tell because of how his eye closed. He certainly seemed to think quite a bit of her. Mai had never tried using Kage Bunshin and Henge at the same time. "I… I'll try…"

They stopped walking, and she clasped her hands together going through the hand-signs with almost invisible speed, eyes scrunched closed in concentration. A Kage Bunshin appeared next to her, and Mai opened her eyes, turning towards her copy. "Okay, use Henge and try to look like Yugito…", she told it tiredly. She had put more of her chakra into this bunshin than usual, in hopes that it would be successful in using Henge. The Kage Bunshin did the hand signs, and a moment later a cloud of smoke surrounded it.

When it cleared, a slightly taller, dirty blonde version of Yugito smiled back at Mai and Kakashi. Mai sighed. "Kuso… I guess we can go buy some platinum blonde hair dye…"

**S**he walked off to a nearby store, and came back shortly with the dye. Mai held it unsurely, not knowing where they could put it on the Kage Bunshin's hair since it required water. Kakashi looked at it for a moment, then realized Mai's dilemma and walked past her and in the direction they had just come from. "Mai, come on. I know where we can take care of that."

**N**aruto moaned and tried covering his head with his blanket and pillow to drown out the pounding noise. Who the hell would be hammering this early anyway?.. He thought that he'd finally succeeded in drowning out the noise and was drifting back off to sleep when Kakashi- sensei shunshined into the room, right next to his bed, and put Yugito down onto it, to go and help Mai. "Yo, Naruto. You don't mind of course if we use your sink for a few minutes, do you?" Naruto sat up startled, then jumped out of bed. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here, dattebayo! It's 8 a.m…", Naruto said, rubbing his head. "Well Naruto, you remember Mai… We need to fix her hair, and then we'll be going."

Mai looked up from the sink where she'd already been dying her Kage Bunshin's hair and waved to Naruto, smiling. "Okay, I think it's done. Thank you Naruto- san." "Okay, well, thanks Naruto. Oh, and don't forget that training is in two hours." Kakashi walked back past a still very confused Naruto and picked up Yugito; then he, Mai, and her bunshin walked out the door. Naruto just went back to bed, still not understanding what the hell had happened or why Kakashi-sensei had appeared in his house.

**W**hen they got back to Kakashi's apartment, Kakashi gave Mai her sister and took the Kage Bunshin and shunshined into the house. Mai's family thankfully wasn't up and about yet, though Kakashi could hear talking coming from the gust bedroom, meaning they were awake. He set the Kage Bunshin on the couch next to the other one of Mai, then went to his room to retrieve his beloved _Icha Icha Paradise_ and walked back out the front door.

Mai was standing there worriedly, but when Kakashi smiled and took Yugito back from her, she calmed down.

**A**fter eating breakfast, the three headed over to the training grounds. Yugito was feeling much better after having eaten something, and the pill that Kakashi had given her the previous night was finally working on getting rid of her terrible hangover and what was most likely slight alcohol poisoning.

**"Y**ou're late again Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura whined to Kakashi, annoyed. Sai didn't even bother glancing up from his drawing pad until Sakura noticed Mai and Yugito standing behind Kakashi and ran over to them. "Oh my gosh, how are you two? I told Ino you were back for vacation, and she said that she wants to take you shopping, but I told her no way, that you wouldn't want to spend the day with that stupid pig. But anyway, finally we agreed that the 4 of us would try to go- but I'm surprised that your father let you both come to training though. I remember last year you said he wouldn't." "Well..", Mai started, "he doesn't really know-" "All right, Sakura. I'm sure that Mai would love to chat, but she doesn't need you hounding her like a hungry piranha. Anyway, we'd better get to training. Oh and where's Naruto?.." Kakashi said disinterestedly, never taking his eyes off of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

**N**aruto wandered over to the training grounds about 10 minutes later, his hair a mess, shirt on backwards, and the hat he always slept with still on. All in all, he looked completely exhausted. He waved to everyone as he waked over to where Sakura and Sai were sitting, but didn't say anything like his usual hyper, overly enthusiastic self. "Okay, well now that Naruto's here, we can start." Kakashi said, glancing at Naruto and his strange choice of clothing for the day.

"Since Mai and Yugito are here today as our guests, I was thinking we could do something that could help both you guys and them.", he smiled at his two cousins, then turned back to his students. "So, today we're going to work on chakra control- which Naruto could really use- as well as masking your chakra completely, which I think you all could use some work on. All right, let's get started." Mai was worried about how long her Kage Bunshins would hold out, but followed her cousin over to the middle of the field, where he began explaining the basics of chakra control and how to hide your chakra- mostly for the benefit of Naruto, since everyone else at least knew the basic concepts already.

**L**ater on, everyone walked tiredly to the ramen shop- well, everyone but Mr. Personality. Mai could already tell she didn't like Sai, and was glad he wasn't coming though. Mai had promised Naruto ramen earlier when she'd realized that he was so tired because of her and Kakashi, and couldn't help but feel responsible and really bad for it. Kakashi was actually pretty proud of the progress they'd all made during the day's training, though he'd never tell them that- it just wasn't his style.

"Do you think my Kage Bunshins are okay Kakashi-san?... It's getting pretty late… I did put a lot of chakra into them and all, but still…" Mai said worriedly, lagging behind the rest of the group to talk to Kakashi. "Don't worry Mai. If I had any doubts that they would last, I would've sent you and your sister back to my place- though you will have to head back soon." Kakashi reassured her. "Thanks.." Mai whispered, heading back up to join the others. "Thanks for being the only one to have faith in me.."

"Hmmmm…. Should I pick the pork ramen, or the vegetable ramen?.. Oh, or wait! There's something new- shrimp ramen! Hmmm… but I don't know if I'd like that…" While the man owning the ramen shop waited patiently for Naruto to decide, Mai ordered everyone else's. "4 medium vegetable ramens please."

"So, Mai, Yugito, how've you guys been?.." Sakura asked. "Oh, I know! I'll have one large chicken flavored ramen, with lots of those naruto rolls in it old man!" Naruto yelled, drowning out Mai and Yugito when they tried to answer Sakura. "We've been fine", Yugito answered. "Really missed being here though. Kumogakure is _so_ boring…" Mai just glared at her sister for a moment, but then the ramen came, and Yugito's stupidity was forgotten when everyone started eating.

**M**ai paid the man who owned the ramen shop, and she and Yugito headed home with Kakashi, while Naruto headed in the opposite direction to his apartment. Sakura's house was along the way to Kakashi's, so she walked with them. "So, do you guys think you can come shopping with me and Ino tomorrow?" "Uh, Sakura… no offense, but their father may have something planned for Mai and Yugito to do with their family. It might be best if you make plans for a bit later in the week." "Oh.. Well okay Kakashi-sensei. I'll tell Ino then, and maybe we can go on Friday, okay Mai, Yugito? Anyways, this is my house, so see you all tomorrow!" Sakura waved happily and walked into her house.

**W**hen they returned to the apartment, Kakashi grabbed Yugito's arm, to stop her from running upstairs as she was about to. "Mai, I'm going to shunshin us into the apartment; however you will need to dispel the Kage Bunshins at the exact moment that we appear." Mai nodded nervously, while Yugito just looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. Mai braced herself, and suddenly felt herself moving extremely fast. The second they slowed, she dispelled the clones.

**M**ai's father and mother looked up from the couch where they were watching TV; supposedly the bunshins had been making dinner. "Oh, Kakashi. Back so soon? Well good, the girls are just about finished with dinner, so you're just in time." Her father said, barely glancing up from the movie he was watching. Kakashi managed a small smile, and answered, "Thanks, and I'm sure that whatever the girls are making is delicious, but I already ate with my students. I'll be in my room for a bit. Oh, and I was wondering if it would be possible for Yugito and Mai to join me tomorrow, since my students would like to see them."

Mai's father looked up from the television and stared at Kakashi for a moment. "For training you mean?.. No. No, that's out of the question. Kakashi, I got those girls out of that for a reason, and whether you agree with me about it or not, you know why I did it. I'll think about letting them see those kids on the last day we're here." Yugito made a small noise of excitement, to which Akio quickly added a stern, "I will _think_ about it. Not meaning it will happen for sure. Now Yugito, Mai, shouldn't you be watching the food?"

Their father turned back to the TV, and they ran over to the stove. Kakashi sighed to himself, and walked to his room. He did know why Akio acted like this, and he respected Akio and Midori's wishes and didn't tell the girls- even though he completely disagreed with Akio's methods of child-rearing and protection.

After all, Naruto was a jinchuuriki, and he was a shinobi. And Mai- what could Akio possibly think would happen to her if she became an ANBU, just because of what Yugito was?... Yet because the man's enemies had slowly been gaining power in Kumogakure, Akio had stopped both girls from remaining as active ninja, telling them instead that he didn't believe it was a girl's place to be one.

Well, Mai and Yugito weren't Kakashi's children, and he'd tried talking their father into letting up a bit once before, only to end up in a heated argument. Mai and Yugito would just have to wait until they could get out of that household- but until then, at least Kakashi was able to give them a small taste of freedom.

**A**fter dinner that night, Mai came and knocked on his door, and thanked him over and over for getting her away from her father and back to real training if even for just one day. And that was worth it to him- worth enough to do the same tomorrow, and every day for the rest of the week, even though Akio had outright said no.

**B**ack in Kumogakure meanwhile, the new Raikage had found out some very pleasant information when a new jounin who was working as his secretary brought him some documents. He had needed certain documents for a council meeting that evening, yet the jounin had stupidly brought him the wrong set.

Just as he was about to send the young man back with them to retrieve the correct ones, he stopped. "You may go." "But, Raikage-sama sir, I thought you said they were the wrong-" "I said you may go." the Raikage said sternly, without even glancing up at the man. The young jounin bowed and left.

Needless to say, the Raikage was very late for his council meeting, because he was unable to pull his eyes away from those documents for hours- not until he had read every single word on those papers and soaked it in. It was just too perfect. To think, that it could really be so easy to undermine his most hated rival and enemy. The man wouldn't even know what hit him, and it would take almost no work on the Raikage's part.

When he did finally arrive at the council meeting, he hurriedly apologized for his lateness, then sat and thought about his plans for a certain man and his young daughter for the entire rest of the meeting, not even hearing a word that was spoken.

* * *

Yep, that's it. The next chapter will be coming soon though- like in 3 or 4 days. I hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE people, review! I need to know how I'm doing, and how I can make this story better for you:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry that it's taken me this long to move the plot along and get Mai and family back out of Konoha and to Kumogakure. But they return home at the end of this chapter, and the plot progresses again next chapter. Also, I just want to say thank you!to all of my reviewers! Your reviews mean alot to me. And once I get an opportunity, I will send each of you replies to your reviews... But for now, I'd might as well reply briefly to a few of the recent ones here...

Akatsuki210: I'm glad you liked the part with Kakashi, and seeing Iruka and all. I guess since you liked Kakashi in the story, I did a halfway decent job of keeping him in character. As for the Akatsuki- I can tell from your name that you're a crazy Akatsuki fan like me, but.. it'll be at least three chapters before they come into the plot, sorry. They may make another cameo like they did before though... I'll see if I can get them in next chapter for a cameo. But yeah, I can't hurry the plot too much, or the story will suck- though maybe I'm going too slow and it's boring... I don't know, but I'll mull that over.

Yuko: I'm glad you liked the Kakashi part too! And again, about the plot thing... okay, I'll try speeding things up a bit- but it's hard for me-when I write, it's more in the style of classic novels, and they're loooooong. But I guess with my story, pointless details do make things boring, and make me lose readers... so I'll try.

_

* * *

_

_**Dusk and Daybreak**_

_**Chapter 4: Time Sure Flies**_

**M**ai looked around groggily. She noted that it was still dark outside as someone quietly called her name and gently tapped her arm to wake her up. Finally she sat up, and was about to open her mouth to yell in outrage at why the hell she needed to be woken up so early, but a hand quickly covered her mouth. "Mai. I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I know how early your father gets up. Get ready and get your sister up, and I'll make two Kage Bunshins to stay and pose as you." Mai nodded silently, smiling from ear to ear, though you couldn't see it in the darkened living room. Kakashi got up from where he had been crouching next to the couch, and returned to his room.

**A**fter a lot of pushing, poking, tapping, and shoving, and then ripping the covers away, Yugito finally got up, amid loud violent curses and yells, during which Mai had to quickly shove her hand over her sister's mouth, almost suffocating her.

Finally, Mai gave up waiting for Yugito to get up off of the loveseat, and just pulled her up, one hand safely over the girl's mouth to suppress any of the angry yelling that she was sure would start immediately. Kakashi reemerged from his room momentarily, and motioned to Mai to follow as he walked out the front door. Mai dragged Yugito from the house, fighting the whole way. When Yugito got out into the into the coming dawn though and saw that it was only her sister who had woken her up and pulled her outside, she calmed down a bit; well, after Mai explained everything at least.

**"W**ell, now that that's settled, why don't we go and get some breakfast?.." Mai and Yugito followed Kakashi to a nice little restaurant on the other side of town- since they'd had enough of ramen, and the place wasn't open yet anyway- and had breakfast. Afterwards, it was still only around 8am, and so Kakashi offered to take them to look around town, sort of like sightseeing since other years they'd been here, their father had had more activities planned with the family and they'd never seen the whole village of Konoha.

**"W**ow, I never knew it was so big…" Yugito said incredulously as they headed over to the training grounds. Kakashi didn't answer, his head in his book again, but nodded to Yugito. "Oh, hey, there's Sakura! Oh my gosh, I have to tell her I found the perfect little boutique for us to go to when we go shopping later this week!"

Yugito ran off to talk to Sakura, who was sitting with Naruto and Sai on a large log, waiting for Kakashi-sensei, who was, of course, late as usual- an hour and a half this time.

Kakashi and Mai walked over at a more leisurely pace, and Naruto got up. "Oi! You're late again Kakashi-sensei! We had to sit here and listen to Sai harassing us for such a long time!" Kakashi smiled a little under his mask, and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. You see, I got-" "None of that 'lost on the road of life' crap Kakashi-sensei! That's what you always say!"

Kakashi tilted his head a bit and looked at Naruto. "Actually, I was going to say I got held up showing Mai and Yugito around, but that works too. At any rate, let's start training. Oh, and Mai and Yugito will be joining us for the remainder of the week." Yugito squealed happily, and she and Sakura continued talking animatedly a little ways away, until Kakashi finally went over and called them over, to start training.

"I'd like to work on the same thing that you all did yesterday, tweaking your chakra control to it's optimum level, and we'll be doing that for about 2 more days." Naruto was about to remark on the training, probably to say it was boring, or that he wasn't learning anything useful for getting Sasuke back, but Kakashi-sensei held up his hand. "I know that it might seem boring to you Naruto, but this type of training is important for all of the jutsus that you use. You'll see as you progress farther along." Naruto sat back down and kept his mouth shut, though anyone could see that he was still bored and it was an effort on his part.

**K**akashi-sensei was pleased and surprised as he left the training grounds for the day. All 5 of his 'students' were improving rapidly, even Naruto; though Sai, Sakura, and Mai had mastered the concept the best. Sai obviously did thanks to his ANBU training, and Kakashi knew that he already knew all of this stuff and more like the back of his hand, though he just wasn't letting on. Sakura's training with Tsunade-sama had obviously helped her quite a bit. After all, it took quite a bit of chakra control to use that strength she had. All expect for Sai had had initial problems with masking their chakra entirely though, but had improved a lot in just these two days. Well.. Naruto still didn't really get it, but that was okay. Knowing him, he would soon enough, and he'd find his own way of managing it.

**T**he week passed by rather quickly this way- first working on the complete chakra control and masking, and after they'd all gotten it on the 3rd day, moving on to dispelling powerful genjutsu, which he felt was important for Mai to know since she used them so often and should know how they were dispelled too.

**A**fter the 3rd day, Kakashi also decided to train Mai and Yugito alone each morning, before heading over to the training grounds to meet with his students. Yugito was ecstatic to have some alone time with Kakashi- even though her sister had to be there too- and didn't do much else but stare at him and try to hit on him without blatantly 'hitting' on him the entire time.

Mai however caught on quickly to everything that Kakashi was teaching her, and learned two new and powerful ninjutsu. By the 6th morning, Kakashi had started explaining to her how his only original jutsu, Chidori worked, though there wouldn't be time for her to learn it. He promised to teach it to her when she came next year though, and she was all too happy to accept his promise.

**B**ut there would be no training that day- her family was going sight-seeing, and later that evening would be returning for their things, and heading to a nearby amusement park in the Land of Fire, before returning to Kumogakure in two days time.

**"T**his sucks! Can't you like, I don't know, send bunshins with them so we can go and have some fun instead of being stuck with _family_?.. Family trips are always _so_ boring, annoying, and embarrassing, and we never see anything new either! I wanna go shopping again! Oh, please Kakashi-san, please?..." Yugito pleaded with her cousin as her father yelled angrily from outside for the two older girls to hurry up, because their younger siblings were getting bored and acting rowdy, and soon they'd miss their tour of the monuments too.

"Yugito, your father isn't an idiot, and bunshins can only do so much. When you were supposed to be here in the house, there wasn't much interaction between them and your parents- your father just told you to cook, or be quiet, or.. well you get the idea. But obviously on a tour such as this, you'll need to interact with your family more, and while I may know you two, I don't know you as well as your parents and don't know how you interact with them in everyday life. Your father will most likely notice something is the matter, and then notice that the bunshins don't have your chakra signatures and therefore aren't you. I'm sorry, but it is for the best. It's you last day here in Konoha, you'd might as well spend a few hours with your family, right?" Mai just nodded and headed outside, but Yugito continued pleading with him.

**"M**ai, where's your sister? We need to go, now." Akio stated angrily from the tour 'bus'(which was really a fancy looking wagon) that the rest of the family was sitting in. "Um.. she has a stomach ache. She'll be out as soon as she can.." "Well go and tell her to hurry, the tour bus isn't going to wait forever, as you can see there are other people on here as well who have paid for the tour." Mai hurried back inside.

"Yugito… Otousama is getting really mad.." Yugito looked from Kakashi to Mai, and back again, then sighing defeatedly, followed her sister.

**"S**ee kids, aren't the monuments of the Hokages amazing? I'll bet you wish they had something like this back in Kumogakure, huh kids?" "Yeah, yeah Otousama, they're so cool!" Mai and Yugito stood back from the others, talking boredly amongst themselves.

"Oh, come on you two. It isn't all that bad. I know we come here every year, but it's some crazy tradition of your father's and he just isn't happy till he sees those damn faces." Midori said, walking over two Mai and Yugito and giving them a quick hug. "Besides, I know that we usually have a big family dinner out somewhere with cousin Kakashi-san and all on the last evening of our stay, but I convinced your father to let you go out and spend time with your friends this evening, since the only other time you got to this whole week was when you were shopping yesterday." Midori smiled at her daughters and walked back over to her husband and the younger children, who were fighting while Akio was trying to take a picture. Yugito squealed in excitement, and the two girls walked over to get in the picture.

**A**fter the tour of the statues of the faces of the past Hokages, the tour went to the Hokage's building(though access was obviously restricted since otherwise any nin from a hostile village could take the tour, sneak off, and try to assassinate the Hokage), and then to see more statues outside the city, at the Valley of the End. Mai and Yugito tolerated the monotony of it all, staring in disbelief at the excitement and enthusiasm of their younger siblings- and most of all their father. Well, at least he was spending 'bonding time' with them without yelling or ordering anyone around…

**T**he entire family came home exhausted- the younger children from having to climb around to get onto the statues, from the boring monotony of some of the tour(like seeing where the Hokage worked), and from running around and fighting. Everyone else was tired from trying to control and chase the younger ones so they didn't fight, and wouldn't fall off a statue and die or something.

But once the 'bus' stopped, Yugito flew out of it with more energy than a hummingbird. She ran inside Kakashi's apartment and told him the good news, how they could all go out to dinner that night, with her father's and mother's permission, and didn't have to eat with the rest of the family. "Really?.. Alright, I'm happy to hear that. Let me just make sure first with your father."

**A**kio walked in a few minutes later, and Yugito ran over to him. "It's true, right?" He just looked at her like she had two heads. "You know Otousama, that we can go out to dinner with Kakashi-san and our friends from this village tonight since we have to leave later!..." Realization dawned on Mai's father's face and he answered, "I'm sorry girls. I know what your mother and I said earlier, but… we really need to be going. We won't be having our dinner as usual. We need to head back to Kumogakure tonight. Kakashi-san, I'm sorry that we won't be able to join you for dinner tonight, but you of course understand." Akio walked past Kakashi and his two daughters and into one of the guest rooms to finish packing the family's things.

"Ohhh! Noooooo! This is soooooo unfair!" Yugito cried, going to sit on the living room couch and pout. For once, Mai had to agree with her younger sister, and went and pouted as well. Kakashi was at a loss for what to do- yes, Kakashi was actually at a loss- and so just gave the girls a sympathetic look and headed off to help Akio pack the rest of the family's things, and bring them to the door.

**T**he same carriage that had brought the family from the seaport to Kakashi's apartment in Konoha was soon waiting outside, and Kakashi and Mai's father helped the man who drove it to carry out all of the luggage an place it inside. Mai's mother Midori was washing up the little one's faces and just about ready to herd them outside and into the waiting carriage.

**W**hen all the suitcases were finally packed, Mai's father came back in and said, "Okay everyone, let's get going." The rest of the family followed him out, and Akio and Midori quickly said goodbye to Kakashi before getting into the carriage with Akeno, Kikyo, and Taikimaru. Mai and Yugito however took quite a while longer than everyone else to say their farewells, much to the chagrin of their father.

"We… we were supposed to have an awesome dinner together, and then get to hang out with everyone and.. Oh, Kakashi-san, when will we get to see you again!..." Yugito sobbed, clinging to Kakashi's waist. As Kakashi tried to carefully pry her off, he answered, "I suppose next year. And don't worry, we can have our little dinner then, so please don't get all worked up Yugito. This is a new vest after all, and it's dry-clean only." Kakashi smiled at her, and she tried to smile back. "And… Kakashi-san.. You will teach me your jutsu like you promised when we come back, won't you?.." Mai wasn't doing much better then her sister, but at least she wasn't being all clingy Kakashi noted thankfully. "Yes Mai, of course." The two girls hugged their 'cousin' and got into the carriage, waving goodbye to Kakashi and Konoha.

**L**ater on that night, on the family's yacht, after the younger children had been put to bed, Mai's mother and father called her and Yugito into the common room of the boat. Mai and Yugito noticed as they sat down on the couch, facing their parents, that their father looked very troubled and stressed- he had his head resting on one hand, while he rubbed his temples with the other.

It was quite a while before he finally spoke, and voice sounded tired and choked. "Mai, Yugito… I know that you're angry at your mother and I for telling you two that you could go out to dinner with your friends, and then lying to you about it. But, just as you were going into Kakashi-san's apartment this evening, one of the Konoha ANBU came up to your mother and I with a letter that had been delivered to the Hokage-sama. It was from Raikage-sama, and in it, we were directed to return to Kumogakure immediately. Supposedly the village is having problems with Kusagakure, and needs every available ninja of Chuunin rank or above for various missions. I've been called to serve on a diplomatic council to Kusagakure…. And you two girls have been called back into active service as Jounin. Mai, you in fact are to head an ANBU squad, though when we get back, and I have my say about that, we'll see."

Mai mother looked at the girls hopelessly as their father cupped his head in his hands and continued, "At any rate though, you will be active as ninja again, whether I like it or not. Supposedly they are especially in need of our kekkai genkai skills, for spying missions to Kusagakure and all.. I'm sorry.."

**A**kio got up and left the room, and once the door closed, the girls started hugging each other and squealing excitedly. "I knew Otousama was wrong about the new Raikage Mai! Thanks to him, we'll be ninja again! Real ninja!" "I know! I've waited for this for so long!.. I thought I'd be a teacher forever- oh, though I will miss my students.. I hope they'll be alright without me…" "Who cares Mai! Ninja again, ninja again!" Yugito shouted, jumping up and down now.

Their mother got up and moved towards the door, stopping with her hand on the doorknob, and saying, "Girls, don't be too harsh on your father. Even though it may seem like the new Raikage is amazing and all, there's a lot you don't know about him- and that it's best that nobody knows. But just know that what your father did was truly in your best interest, and only because he cares so much for you. At any rate, I'm going to bed- it's going to be a long day tomorrow…"

**W**ith that, Midori left the common room, leaving Mai and Yugito squealing and celebrating long into the night.

* * *

Well, there it is- Chapter 4, my longest chapter yet. The plot will start moving now though, so things shouldn't be as boring... It'll be at least a week though till my next chapter- I have tons of homework for my drawing class(and I suck at drawing, so each assignment takes _at least _6 hours- 4 assignments, you do the math.) Then I have to go to Chinatown with a friend on the only day I'll have free next week- so I won't be able to even sit down and write again till next Saturday. Sorry! But enjoy, and please review, good or bad! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone... First off I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update this, and thank you all for still being my loyal readers.

Thank you for your reviews, especially Akatsuki210, who beeged me to update, Earwen Telrunya, and Yuko. I did as you guys suggested, and had some interesting stuff happen in the plot- though obviously Mai still isn't to the point of joining Akatsuki. The problem that causes that to occur ultimately won't even happen until next chapter or the one after that. I'll give you all a hint that it has to do with her sister, but isn't exactly what you'd think from the manga. I also took your tips on having Akatsuki make cameos in the plot again... for this chapter though, it wasn't exactly a mysterious or interesting one. It's more funny than anything, but it probably comes off as stupid.

Oh, and I didn't upload 2 chapters, sorry. Chapter 4 just got screwed up was all, and I had to redo it. Sorry!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in the Naruto series, including any of the Akatsuki members, who will be playing a major role in later chapters of this story. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do however own rights to my made-up characters the Hoshikori family, as well as the original plot of this story(well, except the parts later on where Akatsuki captures the Nibi- that's not mine, but I don't wanna stray completely from the manga, so I'm going with that.) :)

* * *

_**Dusk and Daybreak**_

_**Chapter 5: The Mission**_

**W**hen they arrived back in Kumogakure early the next morning, despite their complete lack of sleep Mai and Yugito bolted out of the yacht like it was the end of the world. They ran up the steep hill overlooking the sea to the house, then quickly ran inside to find their old Jounin clothes and change. All they could think about was getting to the Raikage's office to report in.

Their mother and father had barely even gotten off of the yacht with the other children when they realized, to their horror, that the clothes were extremely dirty from lying in a heap in the basement for over a year, and besides that didn't fit them.

Mai and Yugito wasted no time in hurrying back outside with energy that would make babies jealous, rushing down to their parents still walking up the path. The girls surrounded their mother and father, talking all at once, Yugito hopping up and down too.

"Girls, girls… Please, your father and I can't understand a word you're saying. Wait until we get inside, and then one at a time please.." Midori said, stopping to pick up Taikimaru. Mai quieted down respectfully, but Yugito quickly blurted out, "Our Jounin outfits!! They're dirty and don't fit!!! What'll we do?!..." She looked ready to cry. Mai's mother held Yugito's arm comfortingly and said, "When we get settled in the house, we'll go out shopping for new outfits for you two. Later today. Don't worry Yugito.." Yugito looked up and smiled, then walked off to the house as though nothing had ever been wrong, and as though world peace had just been achieved thanks to her or something.

**M**ai and Yugito were led quietly into the office, sparkling in their new uniforms. As they were led to their seats in front of the Raikage's desk, they stared around themselves in awe at the new décor of the office.

The place no longer looked professional and business-like as it had under the previous Raikage- instead it looked like a posh New York City night club. Lights were strung along the windows and there was a flashy disco ball in one corner. Pop music was playing from speakers in hidden locations all around the room. An expensive looking bar area had been set up on the far wall next to the door, with five stools, and a bartender standing behind it even as Mai and Yugito looked around the room. The two girls quickly looked away in embarrassment and stared at their laps until the Raikage was ready to speak with them.

**M**eanwhile, his huge leather lounge chair was turned away from them, and they could overhear bits of a phone conversation over the music. "Uh, yeah, lemme get back to ya on that.. I've got some clients here… Yeah.. Okay, just make sure the shipment is delivered. 'Chao."

The Raikage spun his chair around and quickly hung up the phone, turning to Mai and Yugito and leaning forwards on the desk. "So, what can I do you girls for?.. Oh, oh, you're the Hoshikori girls, right? Okay, hold on a sec." He glanced up and called, "Hey, Hideki, get over here. I need the paperwork for the missions." Glancing back, Mai saw the jounin who had led them in bow quickly and hurry out of the room, supposedly to get this 'paperwork'.

"Anyway, while we're waitin', tell me, how's your father been? I haven't seen him for years, not since I went away to school." Yugito began talking animatedly, a simpering look on her face, and Mai just sat there listening to it all in disgust. She already didn't like this Raikage; he seemed so laid-back and unprofessional. And she certainly couldn't see how Yugito could have a crush on a man 36 years her elder, even if he did act all foreign and sophisticated.

Luckily for Mai, the jounin came back quickly, and placed the stack of papers he was holding on the Raikage's desk. The Raikage glared at him for a moment, then shooed him away, continuing his conversation with Yugito. Finally, Mai had had enough and was getting anxious wondering what her assignment was, and spoke up, "Um, Raikage-sama sir, I don't mean to be rude, but is there a particular mission that my sister and I have been assigned to?.."

The Raikage looked at her as though it had dawned on him for the first time that she was even in the room, and picked up the stack of papers, drawing them in front of him. "Ah well, you can fill me in on the rest later then Yugito. Duty first… Anyway, you haven't been assigned any particular missions as of yet. You will be assigned to squads, and will perform whatever missions they carry out. Mai, you're on ANBU squad 3, with Akima Taiki, Kiramoto Eiji, and Isao Isamu as the squad leader. Yugito will be with Okabe Yuko, Arakawa Shizuka, and Kuroki Ryosuke as squad leader."

Both Mai and Yugito jumped up from their seats and squealed, "Really?! We're with our old squads?! Oh my gosh!! I thought we'd been replaced!!", then hugged each other tightly while continuing to squeal. Mai quickly regained her composure though, embarrassed at this uncharacteristic behavior in front of the Raikage himself.

She sat down, leaving Yugito still jumping around for joy, not even caring about how stupid she looked, and said quietly, "I'm sorry for that Raikage-sama sir. I don't know what came over me- excitement to see my old team again I suppose. So….when are my sister and I to start our assignments?.." "Oh, effective immediately. You need to go to ANBU Headquarters once we're done here, and Yugito's squad was told to wait for her at the training grounds. So.. here," he handed Mai two yellow slips of paper, "are your okay's to return to active service, and you're ready to go. See ya soon. 'Chao'." Mai really didn't like the guy, but she got up, thanking him, and respectfully bowed, dragging Yugito out of the office behind her.

**M**ai walked carefully along a small precipice, putting a continuous chakra flow into her feet, while she held onto the wall behind the roof of the first story with her hands. Isamu-san waved her on, Eiji-san following behind her around the corner of the house. Pulling out their katanas, the two men jumped down onto the ground, Mai remaining on the roof and waiting for the signal from Taiki to enter the house. There was a sudden lightning flash, and Mai jumped off the roof as Isamu-san and Eiji ran to flank the other sides of the building. Guards ran out of the nearby guardhouse to see what the commotion was, as was expected on a clear night like this one; but Eiji, their tactical specialist had expected and prepared for this. They were only guards anyway after all- he was to make clones and handle them, while Mai went ahead into the house, to try to help Taiki and complete the assassination. If they ran into any trouble, since it was a well known fact that the leaders behind the puppet government had placed a minimum of five elite jounin with the 'puppet' feudal lord at all times, they would signal for Isamu-san to come to their aid.

**T**he Raikage had sent them to kill the feudal lord who was 'running' the government of The Land of Water. In truth, it was just a puppet government, and he had been placed in the position for appearances only, while the government was being run from behind the scenes, by a few ninja and money-hungry feudal lords who opposed Kumogakure and their interests. As long as the puppet government remained, war was imminent. Once the ANBU squad assassinated the feudal lord, they were to kill two of the ninja in the group running the show, before returning home.

**M**ai walked quietly into the house, not sensing any chakra signatures. She continued to wend her way through the house until she came upon what seemed to be the master bedroom; the door to the room was open, the room lit by a small reading lamp in the corner, and a roaring fireplace. She walked into the room, glancing around and seeing no one. 'Damn, they must've known we were coming somehow and moved him. Or maybe when Taiki sent up the jutsu to let us know it was all clear- where the hell is he anyway?', Mai suddenly realized. She hadn't seen Taiki so far anywhere in the house.

As she left the bedroom and walked down the hall, Mai began to feel faint chakra signatures- what seemed like 3 of them- coming from the room on the far left at the end of the hall. She took out a kunai, and quietly opened the door. Inside were two beds on the far wall, with a ninja apparently sleeping on one; it was rather hard to see though, since the only light in the room came from the moonlight streaming through a heavily curtained window. As she looked around, she saw Taiki standing by the window. She waved at Taiki, and walked over to him. "Hey, Taiki-san. I've been looking for you forever! Isamu-san is going to get ticked if we don't finish the mission soon!..", she whispered to him. "Well… I've been here the whole time! I don't know why you couldn't find me. I already took one of them out", he whispered, motioning with his foot at the floor, where Mai could make out the silhouette of a heavily injured and unconscious ninja, bound and gagged, "but I figured we should interrogate the other if we could, to find out where the hell this guy is. Good thing the other one was sleeping, and this guy wasn't even looking when I came in the window and got him with the senbon, or we'd be screwed. Anyways, I'll wait by the door in case anyone else comes-you can take that one if you need to, right?" "Yeah… yeah, I can. But just watch, okay. I don't wanna deal with anyone else too."

Mai walked over to the sleeping ninja, quickly performing handseals. Taiki watched her for a moment, then walked over to the door, closing it and locking it, then leaning his weight against it. Meanwhile, just as Mai was about to perform a jutsu, the ninja in the bed shot up, grabbing her by the neck, and slamming her against the wall. Her mask fell off and clattered to the floor, making Mai cringe. His fist wrapped around her entire neck, and she dangled there in his grasp, at least a foot off the ground. "Heh, I guess we should make this slow and painful, right?", the man laughed gruffly.

Taiki walked towards the two, smiling a bit as Mai looked at him, pleading with her eyes. "Yeah, as slow as you can. After what that other one did, I think it's time for some payback." Taiki made a few quick handseals, and his appearance suddenly transformed to that of a stocky older man, with shoulder length hair. "Guess you weren't expecting this one, were you missy?... Yeah, neither was your little friend there. But after he took out one of our guys, I killed him in one shot. Too easy. And let me just say, it was a pleasure, as will be your death. Anyway, Jian, feel free to have some fun with her before you kill her." Mai's eyes widened and she tried kicking this 'Jian', but he only clutched her neck tighter. She fell limp and stared at Taiki's body defeatedly as the man continued, "I wasn't expecting a pretty little girl like this on an ANBU squad. The quality of Kumogakure's ninja has certainly gone down. I'll be outside, dealing with the other two." With that, the man turned and left, leaving a dangling and suffocating Mai as her attacker's pleased laughter filled the room.

**"I**t's so hot here..un!! How can you just keep walking? I don't care what you say Sasori-danna, I need a rest!! Look what your stupid country is dong to my hair…un! And my poor art-" Sasori had been doing his best to ignore Deidara's complaining for the last 2 hours, but he'd finally had enough. Besides, Deidara didn't look very capable of handling all the sun and heat for much longer anyway. "Fine. There's a little oasis just ahead. We'll stop there. Though we're wasting time."

Deidara looked up ahead, and would have jumped up and down in excitement, but was too exhausted from the desert heat. "Well, good, I'm glad you finally decided to stop..un! Did you see what happened to my bird? I mean, you're crazy making us keep walking for 6 hours, you know that…un?" "Is it my fault that you're so unfit Deidara? And I wish you would stop going on about that pathetic excuse for art. I personally think you got what you deserved for once, defaming art like you do with you stupid ideas." Sasori replied in a bored tone.

**T**hey'd finally reached the oasis, and Sasori went and sat down by the little lake just beyond its borders. Deidara still stood frozen in place at the edge of the oasis though, glaring incredulously at Sasori. "What do you mean…un?! It blew up- with me on it!! And you just stood there while I fell..un! All because this stupid desert is so damn hot!! You said it would be fine..un! You said-" "I said nothing of the sort Deidara. I said 'bring plenty of water for two days, and be prepared for once in your life, and everything should be fine'." Sasori answered disinterestedly, working on a puppet he had taken out of one of his scrolls. "I'd recommend that you get some water though, since we still have a day ahead of us before we can get to Sunagakure." Deidara hesitated, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right, but finally walked over to the water and did as Sasori said. "And this is the stupidest assignment ever too…un! I mean, I'm not even allowed to use any artistic expression. Why the hell do we have to just go and look at this kid?.. I thought that's what Zetsu is for. We should just get him now, while we're here. I don't wanna come back..un." "I'd rather not either, but regardless of whether Zetsu assessed the situation or not, it's important that we do the same, so that we can plan our course of action for his capture. I really shouldn't need to explain that to you. And you know why you can't go blowing things up. Anyway, it's getting late. Did you at least pack a blanket as I suggested?" "Oh, yeah, a blanket in the desert..un! What do you think, I'm stupid?!" Needless to say, Deidara didn't have a very pleasant night, or pleasant stay in The Land of Wind.

* * *

Yeah, well... sorry, I just couldn't think of any really dark and sinister things for Akatsuki to be doing right now. They need to go and scout out Sunagakure, before going back when they capture Gaara later; just like what Itachi and Kisame were doing with Naruto even though they still haven't gotten him. I mean, Mai kinda needs to join before Gaara is captured- before the Nibi is captured. I thought about how to manage that, and figured out a way. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter- my shortest ever. Sorry for the cliffhanger; and for the crappy Akatsuki cameo. I just wanted to get this chapter up already, ya know?.. 

Oh, and I decided that from now on, at the end of every chapter, I'm going to post one of Mai's bloodline limit jutsus. It'l help so that way it's explained here ahead of time, and I don't have to explain it in the story itself, which will be boring and ruin the story. So, we'll start with the basics.. I'll explain the bloodline limit itself, then the first jutsu- her only Taijutsu, which sucks.

**_Bloodline Limit/Fighting Style:_** Mai's family bloodline limit took the general jutsus of Kumogakure one step further. Instead of their jutsus dealing with lightning(electricity), her bloodline limit allows her to utilize jutsus dealing with electromagnetic energy(light energy, though not just visible light, but all wavelengths).

_Taijutsu_ Radio Waves/ Microwaves- _Raiton: Rajio Shuuha no Bangai Riki (Lighting Release: Radio Waves Enhanced Strength)_

Mai uses chakra and focused radio waves to enhance and speed up punches, kicks, etc. All in all though, it's a very weak jutsu(Mai's weakest, since she's really weak in taijutsu overall), but is the only taijutsu she really knows.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know it's been quite a while since my last update. I do apologize for that, and thank everyone who has continued to read and send your kind reviews!!! Thank you!! __

Sorry if at any time Mai seems MarySueish(although my mother is truly a wonderful person, and does not in any way adhere to the definition of one of those crappy disgusting fangirls!!). I am just trying to make Mai's history like that of any typical Akatsuki member. They seemed to be pretty affluent, yet fairly unhappy. Itachi was being used as a pawn for his family, far as I can tel, and wound up killing them for God knows what reason. Sasori's parents wound up getting killed, and he went a little crazy. But they all were smart, exceptionally powerful and promising shinobi- and you, my readers, may start to think from the kekkei genkai I've given Mai, that I'm making her too powerful and therefore MarySueish. That because she has an affluent family, and is so respectful and caring towards them, that I'm trying to make her personality perfect. I'm not. Itachi seemed pretty respectful for quite a while, and then who knows what happened. Sasori seemed like a normal nice kid too- it seems like all of Akatsuki, that we know the histories of, were normal people until tragedy struck; but that they were much more promising than the average ninja right from the get-go. They all had special cicumstances, Itachi with his Sharingan, Sasori with his family lineage of amazing puppetry, Kisame as a member of the Seven Swordsmen... So I don't think Mai's jutsus are really all that outlandish, given her future in later chapters as the female meber of Akatsuki. Just wanted to say that BEFORE people start killing me for MarySueing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Naruto series, including Akatsuki members. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own rights to the Hoshikori family which I made up, but not any of the terminology like chakra(that's Buddhist) or anything else that you hear often in Naruto. And if anyone wished to use Mai or any other made-up characters or their jutsus, all they need do is ask me, and they can use them all they want, and have rights to them and all. 

* * *

_**Dusk and Daybreak** _

**_Chapter 6: The Family Legacy_**

**_  
_**

**M**ai could hear the sounds of fighting outside, and what sounded strangely like rushing water, as the huge man choking her punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain as he threw her over onto one of the beds.

She gasped for breath, relieved to finally have her airway clear again, ignoring the urge to rub her neck and try to relieve the searing pain. She worked quickly, trying to think of what would work best on this man.

Mai knew she would need to conserve chakra to help Isamu-san and Eiji, since through the walls she could hear a huge fight outside. Sounded like that jerk had called in reinforcements. Yet Mai could sense that this huge guy, Jian or whatever, had a huge chakra store, unlike herself. If she didn't hit him dead on with whichever jutsu she used, she might have one other shot to kill him, but that was all. And since her family's bloodline limit jutsus had to take up so much chakra… she probably wouldn't be able to help Isamu and Eiji, even if she lived.

Mai performed the series of hand seals just as the man latched onto her again, trying to rip the shirt off her back. Like hell she was going to let that happen. "Raiton: Akumu no Shigai!" (Lightning Release: Nightmare of Ultraviolet), she tried to yell, her voice coming out in a hoarse and broken whisper. The UV-rays flew at the man unseen, but he must have sensed that she was attacking him; he dropped her limply onto the bed and dodged with lightning fast speed to the other side of the room. Mai sat up, rubbing her neck this time, as the man came back at her, throwing kunai in a method that made them come at her from all directions.

She got up off the bed and dropped to the floor, dodging all but one, which stuck into her arm in an odd and painful angle. Mai ripped the kunai out quickly, ignoring the rush of blood from the wound. Eiji could take care of that later.

She began performing another series of handseals, but her attacker was quicker, and Mai found herself in a bubble of water, the walls slowly closing in on her. She coughed, having breathed some of the water in when unexpectedly attacked. Of course, all the coughing did was allow more water to enter her lungs. "Heh, I hope you like slow and painful deaths kunoichi bitch!..", The man said, coming and standing next to the bubble, a sadistic look on his face. "Of course, you could've just made it worth my while, and I would've made it nice and quick. I'll give you one last chance- 'cause I'd sure hate to see that pretty face all crushed and blue."

Mai's lungs were nearly filled with water, and she knew she didn't even have another minute before she would drown. She was already starting to lose feeling in most of her body, drowsiness taking over. She just nodded sadly, eyes downcast, waiting for the bubble to be released. But the man didn't release it; he just laughed even harder. "Heh, you must think I'm stupid. It was funny though, seeing what a pathetic excuse for a shinobi you really are. I knew Kumogakure was pathetic, but really, to fear death so much that you'd beg for your life and just give yourself up like that?.. That's sad. You idiots don't deserve to be called shinobi."

The man turned and began walking away, almost doubled over in laughter. Mai didn't know what she could do, being stuck in this water bubble- she had no idea of whether any of her jutsus would work or not. But she had no other choice- it was either attempt one, or just drown and die for nothing. She performed the 7 handseals needed with almost invisible speed, thinking as she did that maybe the water might focus the rays if she positioned it right. "Raiton: Toushi Seru Toukai Inmetsu!" (Lightning Release: X-ray Cell Hidden Destruction), she mouthed, not able to speak, as more water poured into her mouth and water-logged lungs.

Just as she passed out from lack of oxygen, she saw her attack hit the man right in the back, knocking him to the floor. He hadn't even seen it coming. The bubble burst, dropping Mai to the floor; the water droplets had indeed focused the X-rays, allowing them enough concentration to pierce the man's cells and kill him.

**"U**h… What happened?" Mai blinked her eyes open, squinting in the bright light. She tried to sit up, but found a tube in her neck, pumping tiny amounts of water out into a bag hanging near the bedside, making anything but lying down impossible. "Don't get up Mai-san." Eiji got up from a chair at the foot of the bed, and walked over to Mai, resting his hand on hers comfortingly. "I had no problem healing the gash in your arm, and me and the other medics worked on your throat when I got you back. I mean, I did all I could in the field, but.. You're gonna have to stay in bed for a few days. There was no other way we could get all the water out of your lungs, and it needed to be done as soon as possible. But don't worry Mai, most of the water is out now. The machine is just draining out the tail end of it."

He smiled at Mai reassuringly, and she forced a smile back. Then realization dawned on her, her expression changing. "Taiki-san, he.. I was too late Eiji-san! I tried to save him but-"

"Mai, you should try not to talk. And don't worry about Taiki, he's fine. We were able to heal the injuries in time, and he's resting in intensive care right now. True, he won't be allowed out of bed for a week or two, because of all the blood he lost, and because it seems they used the same jutsu they used on you on him- except I guess he passed out and they left him for dead. But there wasn't anything you could do. They were the best ANBU Kirigakure had to offer. We just weren't expecting that was all. Our informant said they were jounin. They weren't something that we could really handle. Our squad shouldn't have been sent on this assignment, and wouldn't've been if we'd known. We were lucky to get out of there alive Mai, be happy that at least we did. Taiki lost a lot of blood, and went without oxygen for a while it seems- but we think he'll recover for the most part."

Just then, Mai's parents walked in, rushing over and hugging her. "Anyway, I stayed with you all night, but I really need to get home. See ya Mai."

Mai waved at her friend apathetically, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Taiki-san, and how it was all her fault. 'Ugh, it's all because of me. I took too long to find him.. I should've been able to sense those jerks' chakra right away, concealed or not. After all, I'm supposed to be an ANBU!.. If I could've helped him sooner, he wouldn't have been injured… He was drowning just like me! He probably got brain damage or something, the way Eiji was talking.. No matter what though, I promise I'll never let something like this happen to anyone on my team, ever again…'

**M**ai was released from the hospital three days later, and Eiji-san came to visit her and remove the tube from her throat. "See? All better." he said as he used a healing jutsu to close up the hole in her neck. "You won't even have a scar. Just.. take it easy the next few days, okay? Your lungs still aren't up to-" "How's Taiki-san? Is he okay?... I feel so bad Eiji-san." Mai exclaimed, bolting out of the bed once the tube was out and Eiji was done healing the opening.

"He's fine. You can go and visit him whenever you want. We moved him out of the intensive care yesterday." Mai nodded and got up, bowing and thanking Eiji, and slowly walking out of the room. She'd been told that her parents were waiting in the hospital lobby, and went to meet them there.

**M**ai's ANBU squad had no assignments for the rest of that week or the next, since both she and Taiki had been ordered by the medic-nins to rest and recover. Every morning, Mai visited Taiki and brought him flowers while he slept, sitting with him until he seemed about ready to wake up, when she would quickly shunshin out of the hospital, unable to face him with her guilt. Once she would leave the hospital, Mai went and trained fervently until dinnertime. She tried her best to work on better conserving her chakra, perfecting her bloodline limit, and learning to deal better with pain.

**F**inally, near the end of the week, after having watched Mai train feverishly well into the evening, missing dinner with the family and all, her father decided it was time to have a talk. He walked out to the training grounds, only to see Mai still training in the feeble moonlight making its way through the overcast sky.

"Mai..", he said, walking over and resting his hand gently on her shoulder, "your mother's been worried sick about you. It's time to come home; enough training for one day." Mai turned and looked up at him, her eyes begging him to let her stay, but the rest of her not daring to disobey her father. As they walked, Akio cleared his throat quite a few times, trying to start a conversation with his daughter, and each time thinking better of it. He wasn't exactly 'close' with his children- that was their mother's job after all; he was the disciplinarian, and the head of the household, but of course that didn't allow for very intimate relationships with his five children.

**F**inally, just as they reached the gates of the estate, and Mai began pushing one open, he mustered the courage to have a nice little father/daughter talk. "Mai, wait." Mai froze with her hand on the gate, and turned. She would've thought she was about to be lectured on staying out past dark and missing dinner, yet her father's tone seemed almost sad, and as she turned and looked upon his face, she noted that it held the same feeling as his tone had. It frightened her more than any disciplinary action, no matter how severe, ever could; Mai's father never showed any emotions, save anger. Mai's hand left the gate, trembling as it did, even though she was too worried to notice. "Otousama, is.. is something the matter?..", Mai asked disconcertedly. "Oh, um.. no Mai. But..um, before you go in, I think we should have a little talk; you know, a heart-to-heart." "Um, okay..", Mai replied, thrown a little off balance by his answer, and completely freaked out. "Good. Um.. how about we take a little walk then?.." Akio started off, and Mai followed hesitatingly.

"So, Mai… I noticed you've been training quite a bit more lately. You know Mai, regardless of what any ANBU may say about kunoichi not 'measuring up' or anything like that, you should know that you're unlike most of those other girls, and-" "It's not that…", Mai broke in, not wanting to listen to any more of her father's tirade about how she should have good self esteem or something, and uphold the image and honor of the great Hoshikori family as it's heiress; she'd hear it a million times before. "-and, and I apologize Otousama for cutting you off. I just felt that you shouldn't worry about me upholding the family name. I'll make sure that I do so to the utmost of my abilities sir." Mai said, bowing quickly, before continuing to walk on alongside her father. "Oh. Well, alright Mai. I.. was just concerned about you is all. I'm glad it's not that though. But something is wrong, and I'd like for you to tell me." Her father rested his hand comfortingly on her shoulder again, this time going so far as to pat it reassuringly. 'Damn', Mai thought, 'this is gonna be one hell of a long and retarded night..'

**"A**nd so… then I was attacked, because I was too stupid to realize it was just a highly skilled henge no jutsu. I almost drowned, and if I hadn't thought quickly enough that Toushi Seru Toukai Inmetsu could be focused by the water, I would be dead right now. I let myself be tricked, attacked, and nearly killed. Taiki is still in the hospital, because I was stupid, and wasn't strong enough to save him. If Eiji hadn't found us and used some medical jutsu right there, we'd both be dead.. Because that man was so much smarter than me, and so much stronger. I shouldn't be a shinobi Otousama, you were right! I should just quit now, and go see the Raikage with my resignation in the morning!.. I'm just a liability to everyone- I guess you were partially right earlier in what you said; it's because I'm a kunoichi that I must be so weak…" Mai cried into her father's shoulder, as he hesitatingly rubbed her back, unsure of what to do to comfort her.

"Mai, don't cry." Akio said sternly, after which he returned to a more comforting tone. "I'll admit that I don't want you to be a shinobi, and under different circumstances would certainly stop you from continuing as one. But regardless of my feeling about the new Raikage, we live in this village, and we must abide by his edicts. He called your sister and yourself back into active duty because he obviously needs you, and anyone else he can possibly get. And so, if only for that reason, for the honor and safety of our village, I can't let you just quit. I can't believe I'm saying this.." Akio laughed. "But really, Mai, everyone comes to a point where they blame themselves for something, which upon a further look they'll see couldn't be helped. You want to be there for your friends; but you can't always save everyone. Yet I think it's time I showed you something that can help you feel a bit better about yourself. You've mastered every other kekkai genkai jutsu of the Hoshikori family in remarkable time, and I'm sure you could master the family kekkei genkai if you tried hard enough." Mai looked up at her father, pausing in her sobbing, shock on her face.

**W**hen they arrived home, Mai's father immediately went over to Midori and asked that she keep the other children from bothering him and Mai, then brought her into his study and locked the door. Of course, this didn't get past Mai's siblings, and Taikimaru and Kikyo could be hard banging on the door for a short while, while the muffled voices of Mai's mother explaining something to Akeno were heard from the living room.

"I didn't want your brothers and sisters in here, because then they'll get jealous and want this too." Akio handed Mai a scroll, which she took and stared at, unsure of what to do. "Sorry, let me explain. Not many people in this family have ever mastered the entire kekkai genkai; the last to do so was my grandfather. I only saw him use it once, but afterwards, I begged him to teach me." Akio laughed to himself, a faraway look on his face, then realized himself.

"Anyway, getting back to what I was saying. This jutsu is very dangerous Mai. If the person it's taught to tries to learn it too fast, uses it too often, or just doesn't have the proper chakra control and affinity, they'll die. Instantly. My grandfather refused to teach it to me, because he didn't believe I had enough chakra for my body to withstand it, or the proper control. He did write down instructions on how to begin training for it though, in case I ever did somehow get to the point where I could learn it when I was older. Mai, I couldn't learn Raiton: Kujo, Ranpu Ichidou no Kokushibyou; I can barely use Toushi Seru Toukai Inmetsu. But I've seen what you can do- how fast you learn, and how powerful your jutsus are when you use them. I believe that you can be the 5th person in the history of Kumogakure to learn Raiton : Kujo, Ranpu Ichidou no Kokushibyou. Don't ever use this jutsu unless there is no alternative though Mai, because too may uses will kill you; and don't try learning it 1-2-3 either like you always do. My grandfather warned, as I believe he states in that scroll, that attempting to learn something like this jutsu too fast will cause it to backfire, and destroy your own cells. You need at least 3 months of training on this. You'll have to teach yourself though, because I can't help you with this one. Show it to no one."

"I.. Arigatou." Mai got up and bowed to her father, then left the room and went to hers to read. Scroll or not, she wasn't going to wait 3 months before she could feel that her being on a mission actually had a purpose.

**"W**hat the fuck?! Ew! Damn you Kakuzu, you bastard!" Kakuzu did his best to ignore Hidan's cursing and yelling, walking purposefully towards a small village in Kaminari no Kuni (the Land of Lightning). "Fuck!! That's it, screw this!! There's no friggen way I'm walking through any more of this shit! I mean, seriously…" Kakuzu turned, frowning, and walked back to where Hidan stood, knee deep in mud, and took the body from him. "Listen, I let you do you stupid ritual thing, and now we're 45 minutes late. And you know how much value I lost on this bounty because you just had to do your stupid ass ritual?!" "Hey, listen man, seriously. You damned fucking heathens don't understand how important it is. I'm not gonna fucking rot in hell, just because you want to. And I only agreed to carry the damned thing halfway; and you said this shittin' bounty station would be cleaner than the last one jackass!"

**K**akuzu tuned him out again, because he'd finally reached the bounty station. It was cleaner than the one they'd been to last time anyway, though he really couldn't understand Hidan's problem with the last place since they'd gotten so much money. But he hadn't lied to Hidan, this bounty station, he thought as the two were led through the spotless, quaint inn, to the basement. After all, Hidan hadn't asked about the road there, or lack thereof.

Kakuzu laid the body on the table, and the bounty official looked it over. "Hmmm, it's not in the greatest condition, but I know you're a pretty trustworthy guy Kakuzu, and I know what you've got to deal with", he glanced over at Hidan, who was clasping his prayer beads and muttering to himself, "so I'll give ya 90 of the bounty." Kakuzu glared at Hidan as the official handed over the money. "Let's go. And enough with your damned rituals already. We're not supposed to touch anyone in Kumogakure, and I don't care what your stupid religion says. We're just there to look for the Nibi." "Yeah, yeah, whatever asshole. Screw you, I got the point already man. Besides, I told you that was why I fuckin' needed to sacrifice that other guy, so that Jashin won't damn me for not doing what I'm supposed to. Whatever, so I won't touch the fucking heathens in the village."

**K**akuzu walked off towards Kumogakure, counting his money somewhat contentedly, while Hidan ranted on about how the world was going to hell, because all the stupid heathen assholes were too stupid to be saved.

* * *

Okay, well that's it. It's kind of a filler chapter too, even though I didn't originally intend for it to be. Sorry. Part of the next chapter will be too, but I'm going to jump ahead a bit with time in the next chapter, so this story doesn't drag on forever. I know a lot of you asked for more Sasori and Deidara at the end of this chapter, but there's Hidan and Kakuzu fnas out there too, and I figured I should give each team a bit of time in the story, before Mai actually goes and joins them. So, much as I hate Hidan, I used the two of them. I think they're totally OOC though, so if someone can point out exactly where and how I screwed up characterization of HIdan and Kakuzu, that'd be amazing!! Thanks a bunch for reading:)

And as promised, more of Mai's bloodline limit- I'm going to post all of her Genjutsu, to save time. Don't worry- Mai has a lot of bloodline limit jutsus, one for each of the wavelengths of electromagnetic energy, but most aren't very powerful. I think there's only 3 I'd call powerful at all, and only 1 or 2 that are Akatsuki caliber. None of these are them. Anyways...

_Genjutsu_

Visible Light - _Raiton: Seishin'ijousha Niji no Konmei (Lightning Release: Psychedelic Rainbow of Confusion)_ This jutsu splits visible white light into its spectrum of colors, and surrounds the victim with sporadically changing, spinning colors. The victim, in essence, sees 'psychedelic colors' as though they were high, and is unable to see anything else around them. But it is easily countered, and is really not a very powerful jutsu.

Infrared- _Raiton: Akai Konmei (Lightning Release: Red Confusion)_ Make everything around the victim look almost as though they were wearing night vision goggles; shapes become discolored, obscure, and distorted, and the victim becomes disoriented. This jutsu isn't very powerful, but Mai is able to sporadically change the appearance and apparent shape of things the victim sees, confusing the victims even more.

Ultraviolet- _Raiton: Akumu no Shigai (Lightning Release: Nightmare of Ultraviolet)_ This jutsu uses ultraviolet light to disorient and incapacitate its victim. As you can understand, things look different in UV, and our eyes and brain are not wired for seeing at that wavelength. This jutsu however surrounds the victim in UV, and messes with their brain so they are capable of seeing partially in it. However, the victim becomes very disoriented and frightened, and eventually begins to be driven mad, passing out from the stress on their brain. Like the X-ray ninjutsu, this genjutsu can also cause damage in later years such as cancer- but only after prolonged exposure, if it was used on a victim repeatedly.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a bit shorter than my normal, and so I apologize for that. I don't know, I intended for it to be longer, but the way it came out, it just wound up being short lke this. I'm posting it so soon because I figured I'd give a little New Year's treat to my readers- and my last update, he first since Nov., was a late Christmas one I suppose. Happy New Year everyone!!! Don't expect another new chapter for at least a full week though. I've decided I'd rather do regular updates, of either a week or two weeks, although I haven't decided which yet. I'll let you know next chapter.

This chapter is the end of fillers, and we are back into the main plot of the story. I needed the fillers to lead up to this gradually, unlike some noob stories that just jump right in to everything- but I need them no longer, so enjoy! And yes, the end of this chapter is a slight cliffhanger, but I'm sure you can figure out what's happening. I didn't make it confusing or anything..

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, including any members of Akatsuki. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own a few rights to the Hoshikori family which I made up, however all concepts of chakra(which is Buddhist) and all other Naruto related themes in teh story are obviously not mine. And of course, if anyone should so choose, they can feel free to use Mai or any other characters for their own constructs- just please ask me first.

* * *

**_Dusk and Daybreak  
_**

_**Chapter 7 : The Conviction of Happiness**  
_

**T**he Raikage almost couldn't contain his excitement as he read the old, water damaged scroll in his hands. He'd been searching for almost two months now for a way to get back at his old enemy Hoshikori Akio, and this was definitely it. "Heh, 'bout time, huh Hideki-san?"

"Of course, Raikage-sama…I wish you'd let me read the scroll though. You keep going on and on about it..," the Raikage's long-time friend Hideki replied.

"Yeah, yeah.. I told ya, when I'm good an' ready. After this is all settled, ya can read it all ya want. For now, I want ya to do me a favor. First thing in the morning, call Jounin squad 5. They're gonna have a mission to Kusagakure. Make sure none of our squads intercept 'em, and after they leave, you gotta deliver this to the leader of Kusagakure, pronto. Ya can read it on the way. Make sure nobody sees ya giving it to him either, 'cause we're supposed to be on the verge of a war here with 'em after all. I don't want people knowing it was all made up and that we're really trading illegal weapons and drugs with them and all, under the table. The people would go nuts if they knew they were dyin' for nothing.." The Raikage laughed, shoved the scroll into Hideki's hands, and opened a bottle of champagne as Hideki rushed out the door to prepare all the Raikage had ordered him to.

**M**ai walked confidently into ANBU Headquarters for her squad's next mission assignment. She counted herself rather lucky, even though she felt bad about the reason why. Taiki had taken half a week longer than expected to recover before he could be put back on active duty, and although another ANBU member could have been substituted in his place, the Raikage had instead refrained from ordering missions for Mai's squad. Mai had finally gotten the courage to apologize to Taiki, and he'd brushed it off like it was nothing and even taken her and Eiji out to dinner one night after he got out of the hospital and was supposed to be resting at home.

**I**n the time being, Mai had also read and reread the directions on the scroll her father had given her, and gone back to practicing fanatically every day, much to his disdain. She received a stern lecture about not overtaxing herself, and how the scroll was meant to keep her from acting irrationally, but she still practiced the basics for learning that jutsu any chance she got. It was now almost three weeks after the mishap on the last mission, and although Mai still hadn't mastered that jutsu her father had told her about, after what happened two days before, she felt she must be getting close.

_**M**ai sat there, exhausted after 4 hours of molding chakra and trying to focus it onto the shortest wavelength of light, gamma rays, which she'd thought was impossible. Focusing chakra into X-rays was so difficult to master, because of their high energy… But she couldn't give up, and so, shaking a little as she pulled herself up with help of one of the huge logs used for taijutsu training, she started molding chakra again. After about 10 minutes, she performed the handseals she had memorized from the scroll and focused on the nearby trees. _

_A weak beam of light shot out, as it had in all of her other attempts; yet just as with those other times, when the light proved to be only weak X-rays, nothing seemed to happen. Mai realized she was too tired to succeed that day, and promised her exhausted body that after one last attempt she would return home. _

_Yet as she began focusing her chakra, Mai noticed something strange about one of the trees in the center of the grouping before her. Some of its leaves looked brown and dead, which she confirmed upon walking closer. Pulling out her scroll, she read over the effects which the jutsu had on living tissue again, and realized that this was almost exactly the effect he jutsu was meant to create- although the leaves' cells were only injured and dead, not destroyed. Mai longed to continue training, but knew she was too tired for it to do much good, and so returned home. _

_The next day she had planned to train again, and hopefully get to the same point she had achieved the day before, but with it being Akeno's birthday, there wasn't a minute during the day when she could escape to the training grounds. The jutsu would have to wait._

**T**his time was just a regular old spying mission- maybe they thought Taiki still needed to take it easy- or that because of what had happened, that Mai's squad couldn't handle themselves. She certainly hoped it wasn't the latter. At any rate, they had a mission to Kusagakure, right into the heart of the village, to obtain some military documents, so it wasn't the easiest mission one could be given. Incidentally, Yugito's team, squad 5, had a mission to Kusagakure as well, which had left earlier that morning. Yugito had loved the idea, thinking it hilarious that they might see each other in Kusagakure, but Mai was sensible enough to know that wouldn't happen. Hers was a spying and reconnaissance mission, while her sister would most likely not enter the village at all.

**N**eedless to say, Mai's mission went without a hitch. It _was_ mostly due to luck that it went so easily, but still the ANBU squad carried it out much more quickly than usual. Thank goodness for that genin team and their sensei who were on their way back to Kusagakure while the ANBU lie in the tall grass nearby, planning their entry into the village. The genin went down without a fight, and the jounin teacher with them was pretty pathetic too. After quickly making their way into the village, masking their chakra so the guards of the village gates wouldn't notice anything, they just waited until around midnight, and made their way to the military headquarters. At that hour, Kusagakure only had 3 guards posted for the entire place. Mai and Eiji went in, got the documents, and all four of them shunshined safely away.

**"Y**ou know, thinking about it, it was almost too easy, don't you think?..", Taiki randomly spoke up, breaking the silence of their camp in the outskirts of The Land of Lightning. Isamu thought about it for a moment, then replied, "True Taiki-san, it was rather easier than expected to get in and back out. But you have to remember that it was probably due to the fact that as far as we know quite a few have been sent to Kirigakure. As we saw, the grasslands around Kusagakure, and the borders, were crawling with Grass-nin. And it was late, and they are obviously just too lax and sure of themselves, even in times of war." Taiki still looked a bit unsure, but nodded and laid down to sleep, Isamu taking first watch.

**W**hen Mai's squad returned to Kumogakure the next morning, they dropped off the scroll at the Raikage's office, and after returning to ANBU Headquarters to report on their mission, Isamu returned home. The three childhood friends though had other plans, and went first to see a play that was being shown in town, and then out for an early dinner.

"Dammit man, just ask her already! She isn't going to say no… I mean, you've been seeing her for how long now?.."

"Taiki, it's only been in secret, how many times do I have to remind you of that? So it doesn't count.. And damn, you better not have told anyone… Anyway, Mai's father hates me, and hates you too, and you know it. He'd kill either of us if we even suggested something like-"

"Fine, whatever Eiji. But man, you're passing up a golden opportunity. If she really wants to marry you, what's her father gonna do, send her to a nunnery?" Taiki laughed, walking back to the table, leaving Eiji to carry all three of the group's drinks, and nearly falling over himself in the process.

**A**fter they had finished eating and hanging out at the restaurant till almost Mai's 'bedtime', Taiki quickly left the other two and ran off, saying he'd forgotten something back at ANBU Headquarters and needed to go and get it before returning home. Eiji walked Mai towards home.

"Well Eiji, you'd better leave me here," Mai said, glancing down the block at her estate. "You know how my father gets when he sees me hanging around with you and Taiki outside of shinobi duties; thinks you're punks or something. But I'll see you tomorrow."

Mai quickly kissed Eiji goodnight and turned to leave, when he grabbed her arm. Mai turned and looked at Eiji confused. "Yeah Eiji?.." "I um… Well, I was talking with Taiki and.. no wait, that came out wrong. I.. I wanted to ask you something before you head home Mai, that's all…"

Eiji fumbled with his kunai pouch nervously with his free hand, not even realizing he still gripped Mai with the other. What he would give for Taiki to be there right now- after all, he'd been the one who had been so sure this wouldn't end in death. Finally he grasped what his hand had been searching for in his kunai pouch, and he fished it out, shoving it into Mai's hand. "Listen Mai, before I lose the nerve to say this.. I want you to marry me." His hands flew to his mouth, and he looked as though he'd just blurted out some terrible admission, like he was really a girl or something.

Mai stared at him for a moment, then at the small piece of cloth with ribbon tied around it lying in her hand. She opened it, revealing a fairly large ring. "I… I don't know what to say Eiji. I mean, you know what my father will say, and I can't disobey him, I need to honor my family; I'm the heir. I.. Oh, but you know how I wish I could."

Mai glared at the ring like she was trying to burn a hole through it, then handed it back to him. "No.. I can't.. You'll have to ask my father, but you know what he'll say. But I can't marry you unless he says yes. I'm sorry Eiji!.." Mai turned and ran off towards her home, leaving a stunned and depressed Eiji standing in the middle of the street.

**T**he next morning, when Mai woke up and walked to the dining hall for breakfast, her mother pulled her aside. "Mai, I just thought you should know that about an hour ago, one of your friends, Eiji-san, came over and asked to speak with your father. They've been in his study since then, so maybe you'd better go see what's going on. …And, were you crying?.."

"Oh, no Okasama, I'm fine. And I'm sure whatever they're talking about, it won't matter anyway, so I'd rather eat first if that's alright." Mai said sitting down.

**A**bout halfway through the meal, a servant came in and told Mai that her father wanted to see her. She walked apprehensively into his study and sat down in the nearest chair. "Otousama, you asked to see me?.."

"Yes. Mai, it's come to my attention that this little punk here wants to marry you." Mai stared at her lap. "At any rate, I've had a long discussion with this boy, and your mother was in here for a while too. Seeing as how unlike most bloodlines, you don't have to marry someone from our family to pass our kekkai genkai on to your children, just like when I married your mother, you could marry anyone really… Of course, you realize that as heir, you should make a good match regardless Mai- and I've been in the process of arranging a betrothal for you with that young man from the Mitsuko clan."

Mai tried not to remind herself of that guy, from back in her days at the Academy way back when. The most impersonal, nerdiest, uncouth freak that ever walked the face of the earth was all she could recall. Images of the boy, who surely hadn't bathed in over a week, dressed in a checkered dress shirt and tortoise shell glasses, picking his nose while he sat at the front of class rambling on and on about the quantum mechanics of chakra control flooded her mind, and she shuddered before finally looking up to meet her father's eyes.

Akio continued though, and Mai needn't have worried. "However, as I said, I've had a long talk with your little punk friend here, and although I don't know where he got the sudden idea to ask for my permission to marry you… If he is able to support you in what I deem an adequate way, until the time when you will become the head of the Hoshikori family, then I will allow you to marry him. He's assured me that his pay from ANBU and working as a medic-nin will meet my requirements, and so I've okayed it. At any rate, I'm going to have some breakfast." Akio got up from behind his desk and walked out of the room, leaving Mai speechless.

Eiji however got up and ran over to Mai, catching her up in a huge hug, and handing her back her engagement ring, snapping her out of her shock, and resulting in a very long and passionate kiss.

**M**ai and Eiji probably would have remained there, basking in their success, and unable to let go of each other, if the alarmed voices of Mai's mother and father hadn't sounded from the hallway. If it wasn't one thing, it was something else in this household… Mai sighed and let go of Eiji, as the voices came closer and she was able to make out bits of what they were saying. "..don't understand Midori.. was just routine… all dead?!" "I don't… Oh Akio…"

The door to Otousama's study burst back open, and Mai thanked her stars that she'd already pulled away from Eiji. "Where's my coat? It's pouring rain outside!! Mai, have you seen my coat?!" He asked, turning frantically to Mai, then turning immediately back to searching the room, not even waiting for an answer. "Um, no, why Otousama?.. What's wrong?!.."

"Your sister. That damned mission the Raikage gave her- I'll bet he knew it was a suicide mission, the bastard! A Jounin just came to the door, gave a message to one of the servants. Your mother opened it and nearly collapsed. Yugito's entire team was killed by Grass-nin. She's in the hospital now, with some kind of burn to her stomach, a ruptured aorta, and severe head trauma! ANBU found her, but they don't think she's going to live through the hour. Now where is my damn coat!!!" Mai hurried to help her father find his damn coat, not even noticing when Eiji quickly left.

**M**eanwhile, Zetsu was silently returning to Akatsuki eadquarters. He truly couldn't understand why Hidan and Kakuzu had spent two weeks in the vicinity of Kumogakure, and had found no trace of the Nibi jinchuuriki, yet it had taken Zetsu roughly 10 minutes to find the jinchuuriki, and it wasn't even in Kumogakure. It was lying on the ground near Kusagakure, 3 other ninja dead around it. He would have taken that opportunity to capture it, but Kumogakure ANBU just happened to show up, and after all, it wasn't his assignment, so bringing unwarranted attention by killing all of those ANBU would not bode well with Leader-sama. **"We could've gotten it though you know. After all, those two idiots couldn't even find it, so.."** "Hey, go easy on them. You realize of course that the seal which had been placed on that jinchuuriki was just exceptionally strong. The Nibi's chakra shouldn't be so hard to detect anymore, and most likely, people will realize what that jinchuuriki really is and perhaps make Akatsuki's job a lot easier now." **"You're still an idiot. It was laying right there. Like we couldn't take out 4 ANBU if we really needed to." **Zetsu's two sides argued with each other

"Um, Zetsu-san?... Could you please stop fighting? I'm sure there will be other opportunities to capture the jinchuuriki you need, so you really shouldn't argue, it isn't nice." Tobi spoke up uncertainly, trying to be a good boy, since all good boys know it isn't good to fight. Zetsu turned and appraised him for a moment, then both sides replied, **"Just shut up Tobi, unless you want to be tonight's dinner!" **Tobi shut up, and the two returned to Headquarters in an uneasy silence. Zetsu had a lot to report to Leader-sama. The time to act on this jinchuuriki would be pretty soon.

* * *

And here are the rest of Mai's kekkai genkai jutsus, as promised. Oh, I realized I worded something wrong last time. I meant to say that she has 3 powerful jutsus, and only 2 that are really what I'd consider Akatsuki caliber. Then I said that none of those were them- meaning none of the genjutsu were the one's I'd consider Akatsuki level. But that Ultraviolet Genjutsu.. I would consider that one of her top 3 most powerful though. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, on to the jutsus... 

_Ninjutsu_

Visible Light- _Raiton: Mai no Hagane (Lighting Release: Brightness of the Sun)_ This jutsu is able to focus the visible light portion of the spectrum, thereby creating an area that is lit up with light 'as bright as the sun'. The rays can be focused or spread out, depending on the brightness desired, though even when spread out it is still enough to blind victims temporarily.

X-rays- _Raiton: Toushi Seru Toukai Inmetsu (Lightning Release: X-ray Cell Hidden Destruction)_ Much like Mai's most powerful jutsu(see below), this jutsu causes damage to cells- but unlike that one doesn't destroy them or their atomic structure. It is unable to even pierce the cell walls of some types of body cells(muscle cells, neurons, etc.) This jutsu doesn't normally kill its victims, but does incapacitate them for a time, and render most victims unconscious- and can kill if Mai uses enough of chakra, even though she'll wind up just about unconscious from chakra depletion afterwards. Since it uses high energy, long wavelength X-rays, the jutsu also usually causes long term damage like cancer later in life, even from 1 attack. These sure aren't the X-rays you get at the hospital!! This attack has a wide range and therefore can be used on a large group at once, and from a sizable distance away.

Gamma Rays- _Raiton: Kujo, Ranpu Ichidou no Kokushibyou (Lightning Release: Extermination, Light Ray of Black)_ This jutsu is so called because it doesn't use visible light, but hard to detect and invisible high energy, long gamma ray bursts. A powerful and focused attack, it sends the electromagnetic rays at a fixed target, and breaks down and destroys their cells, causing a quick and very painful death. This is Mai's most powerful jutsu, but can only be used on smaller targets, like three people or less, and only at close range; it can be used on much larger targets if Mai has a lot of chakra stored up, but she'll pass out and can die from doing so. Also, it understandably drains almost all of her chakra, so isn't used by her often.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! As promised I'm updating today! Thanks everyone for your reviews and support!!!

Oh, a reviewer reminded me that way back when I said I wasn't sure if I'd have Deidara be a guy or girl in this story. They also reminded me f how stupid that idea was, seeing as how Mai is supposed to be THE girl member in this story. I was confused about Dei's gender way back when, and therefore stupid is all. But Dei is definitely a guy in my fic.

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, including any members of Akatsuki. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own a few rights to the Hoshikori family which I made up, however all concepts of chakra(which is Buddhist) and all other Naruto related themes in the story are obviously not mine. And of course, if anyone should so choose, they can feel free to use Mai or any other characters for their own constructs- just please ask me first.

* * *

**_Dusk and Daybreak _**

_**Chapter 8: The Seal**  
_

**M**ai sat in the hospital waiting room, her mother and Akeno sitting stoically beside her. Her father meanwhile was finding out everything he could about what exactly had happened from the ANBU who found Yugito- his angry yells could be heard from the room he'd borrowed to speak with the ANBU. None of Mai's family had been allowed in to see Yugito yet, as they were told she was in intensive care, and could have no visitors unless she was stabilized. And so Mai sat there, her mother holding back tears as she tried to control her body racked with sobs, her brother looking terrified and probably not understanding half of what was going on.

**F**inally Eiji emerged from the room, Mai starting, shocked at his appearance, as he closed the door behind him. The flood of tears that had welled up in her eyes poured down her face as she was assured of the worst by Eiji's solemn countenance. Mai jumped out of her seat without thinking, and ran towards Yugito's room.

"Mai, wait.." Eiji's voice came out as a tired, gruff whisper as he turned quickly to Midori. "Yugito-san will live. It took all of our skill, but we were able to stabilize her. Daisuke-sama doesn't want anybody going in yet though; he said Yugito-san needs time to recover."

Mai stopped with her hand on the doorknob, and returned to the hard seat she'd been waiting in for the past 7 hours. Mai's mother slowly composed herself, then got up to inform Akio that their daughter was out of danger.

Mai watched her mother go. "Eiji.. thank you for helping to save my sister.." She spoke quietly, head bowed in gratitude.

"It was nothing Mai." Eiji said, coming to sit in the seat Mai's mother had left. "When I heard what happened, I knew I had to help… After all, Daisuke-sama can only do so much on his own. We nearly ran out of chakra- and healing techniques that could save her- while trying to heal her though. Yugito-san was messed up pretty bad Mai. That's the real reason Daisuke-sama and I didn't want you all going in to see her. But Mai, there was a strange shaped burn on her stomach… Even with our healing jutsus, the mark wouldn't completely go away, and even Daisuke-sama was baffled. He said it must've been a birthmark or some sort of high-level sealing jutsu, but either one doesn't sound right. I know you're worked up right now, but I was just concerned about it was all- do you know anything about it?."

Mai took a moment to register what he'd said, and then shook her head slowly. "No… you now how Yugito loves to wear those tiny little shirts so everyone can see her stomach," Mai shook her head again, this time in disgust, "and I've never seen anything on her stomach. Oh God, imagine if she got a tattoo or something?! I mean, Otousama and Okaasama allowed me, but only because of ANBU- and Otousama was pretty angry even about that. You don't think she'd do something so stupid, do you?!" Mai turned to Eiji, terror-stricken.

"No, it didn't seem like a tattoo, so don't worry about Yugito-san." Eiji sighed, holding Mai's hand a patting it. "It just bothers me that I don't know what it is… And that Daisuke-sama didn't know either.. I mean, he should know the difference between a sealing jutsu and a birthmark, being the head medic-nin of the village.. But after he told me what it could be, he didn't really want to discuss it anymore."

Eiji stared off into space for a moment, then patted Mai's hand again. "Ah well, he was tired I'm sure… Um, Mai, I hate to do this, but you wouldn't mind if I went home to rest, would you? We used up so much chakra healing Yugito, I can barely stand." Eiji laughed.

"Oh, no, of course, go home! I'm sorry if you thought I was keeping you!.. No.. I know you must be tired after all you did- I'm just so thankful that you saved her Eiji. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess. …We have a mission after all.." Mai sighed tiredly, and walked with Eiji to the stairwell.

**A**kio and Midori returned to the waiting area, Akio looking as though he were ready to rip someone's head off. Once Mai had seen Eiji off, she quickly returned to her seat, but was stopped from sitting down by her father's stern voice. "Mai. It's late; you have a mission tomorrow. Take your brother home, and see to it that your brothers and sister are fed dinner. Your mother and I will join you after we've seen Yugito." There was no arguing with an order like that, and Mai promptly grabbed Akeno's hand and led him out of the hospital.

**"S**o what did the ANBU say?.." "Nothing much Midori. It was like pulling teeth to get them to say anything, but they didn't seem to know much. They were heading back from a mission in the Ame no Kuni (Land of Rain), had to cut across the edge of Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass) to get back, and just happened to run across Yugito's squad. It seems they were attacked by either elite jounin or an ANBU squad from Kusagakure, and when our ANBU arrived on the scene, everyone but Yugito was dead. Seems she put up a good fight though, because they also found a Kusagakure shinobi a little ways off. The strange thing was though -and none of us can figure it out- all the bodies on Yugito's team were stripped. Stark naked."

Midori looked at him, shock and disgust clouding her face and Akio quickly continued. "Oh.. no, Yugito wasn't though. The ANBU said it appeared they'd started to strip her, her shirt was ripped half off, and they took her weapons and all, but they didn't completely strip her like the others.. They disposed of the other bodies, and healed Yugito the best they could, then got her back here. And that was all they knew."

"Well, at least she won't die. I was so worried. But you know, that boy, Eiji-kun, he really did everything he possibly could for her."

"Yeah, I suppose the kid isn't half bad. I just wish he wasn't a medic-nin. I don't know, it seems a bit degrading if you ask me. But yeah, he's an okay kid."

"You know Akio dear, you really should tell Mai that that boy was your second choice, when the Mitsuko clan told you they had prior arrangements for their heir.."

Akio laughed. "Yeah, those weirdoes and their incest… Heh, but no. I like that Mai thinks I'm doing her some great service by allowing her to marry that boy. It keeps them in line; if they push the limits, they'll be afraid of me breaking off the engagement. I think I'll keep things the way they are."

"Fine, but you know I really don't agree…" Midori trailed off, knowing it was a lost cause, and focusing instead on her anxiety to see her daughter.

"Midori, it was an attempt on her life, plain and simple. And not just that, but an attempt to capture the Nibi. I don't know how they could've known about it, or how they knew how to destroy that seal, but I've had enough! There is no way that girl is going on any more missions, and I don't care what the Raikage says!!" Mai closed the book she had been reading, and dispelled her jutsu, plunging her room into darkness. She quietly got off the bed, concealing her chakra, and walked over to her door, listening to her parents' conversation as they came in from the hospital.

"Well, but you and Daisuke-san were able to reseal the Nibi and all, so no worries… And the old seal hadn't even been destroyed so at least those Kusa-nin didn't get what they came for. I just feel bad about poor Yugito.. She looked so terrible, even after they worked on her for so long…"

"The seal is only a temporary one, Midori. I never thought I'd have to reseal the damned thing, the Sandaime Raikage assured it was permanent. I never bothered to learn any higher level sealing jutsus… And don't even start in Midori, because I'm not going to entrust the life of a member of this family with that bastard they have for Raikage now!.." Akio paced back and forth aimlessly for a few moments, then sat down heavily on the sofa, before getting right back up again. "We're going to have to arrange to bring her to another village to get a new permanent seal put on. This one should last long enough for me to arrange something, but we're going to have no choice." Akio turned angrily from the room and walked down the hall. "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me in the morning Midori, I have a splitting headache."

**M**ai quickly shut her door and let out a small gasp. Nothing seemed right with the world. The Nibi was a Biju, right?.. Well then why were her parents talking about Yugito, and it being sealed in her? It was impossible. From the little Mai had heard of jinchuuriki, they all acted crazy- and sure, Yugito could be a bit wild sometimes, and maybe a bit ditsy on occasions, but it was just a normal teenage phase. Yugito was the most normal teenage girl Mai could think of; her sister couldn't have a Biju inside of her. After all, she would have told Mai- they told each other everything- though Mai was starting to have her doubts.

**M**ai didn't sleep at all that night. In the morning, before she was to report in to ANBU Headquarters, she stopped by the hospital and sat with Yugito for an hour. The entire time, Yugito was unconscious, and so didn't even know she had stayed with her- yet the time there did give Mai a chance to take at look at Yugito's stomach, to try to see he burn everyone had been discussing the day before. There were cuts and bruises, but aside from that, Mai saw nothing out of the ordinary. The nurse came back in just as Mai was sitting back down at the bedside, and instead, she thanked the nurse and took her leave.

**"Y**o, Mai!" Taiki called out, waving as she entered the building. He and Eiji quickly made their way over. "I sure as hell didn't think your control-freak father would let you out of the house for a month after what happened! I can't believe you're actually here for the mission!" Taiki smiled.

Mai turned and glared at Eiji, hurt. "What, did you tell like the entire village my sister was hurt?.. My parents wanted to keep it quiet.." Eiji's hands flew up in defense. "I swear Mai, I didn't say a thing to anyone- I didn't know how you felt about the whole matter and it wasn't my place to tell anyone, not even Taiki.." He looked at her pleadingly.

"But..but then where the heck did you hear about my sister's injury from Taiki?.." Mai turned back to Taiki, not even taking the time to reply to Eiji. "Eh, my father was talking about it with one of his friends last night when we had some guests for dinner. Heck, if you don't want anyone else to know though, I swear, I won't tell anyone else… And my father had a diplomatic mission today, so he won't be able to talk about it either."

"Good… thanks Taiki- and Eiji. I'm sorry I got all defensive like that, I didn't mean to. It's just that, well, you saw her injuries Eiji. And last night when my parents came in, I heard them talking and-"

"Everyone, ready to move out?" Isamu-san suddenly appeared behind the two boys, and Mai cut herself off mid-sentence. There was unspoken agreement between the three friends that they would resume this conversation later, whenever they could find time alone. In the meantime, Mai started back up talking, so as not to seem strange to Isamu-san. "So anyway Taiki, my father didn't have any problem with me going on this mission. After all, it's only to Sunagakure anyway, and it should be easy, right?" Mai babbled on with Taiki and Eiji as they walked towards the village gates.

**Y**ugito woke up and looked around her, unable to recognize her surroundings. A haze seemed to fill her field of vision. She sat up groggily, and stared around the empty room, confused. 'Where the hell am I?... Ugh..'

A sudden pain shot through Yugito's head and stomach, and her hands flew to clutch her wounds- the medics hadn't had enough chakra to heal everything perfectly. After feeling the scabbing on her head, memories of the mission flooded back into her mind. Still confused, and mind a bit fuzzy from the painkillers, she was able to gather only that she must be in the hospital, healing, and her teammates must be in rooms nearby.

Yugito calmed down, and began settling back into the soft downy pillows of the bed, the beeping of the EKG machine lulling her back to sleep. Suddenly, a figure flitted by the edge of her field of vision. Yugito sat bolt upright, and stared to her left, but nothing was there. 'I know I saw something move.. What the hell is going on- is it genjutsu?!..' She tried releasing whatever genjutsu might be cast on her, a tried to calm her senses back down. That is, until a black figure came straight at her, her cries of help going unheard.

* * *

Oooh, a cliffhanger!!! Anybody get what's going on with Yugito-san? Read up on the Nibi, and you might get it... If not, wait till next chapter. :)

And review!! I need to know how I'm doing!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone... I just realized I'd better update this because I haven't for so long. My other story will be updated soon too, so no worries.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any characters therein. Masashi Kishimoto does.**_  
_**

* * *

**__**

**_Dusk and Daybreak _**

**_Chapter 9: The Demon Within  
_**

**A** medic-nin rushing to another patient's room was the first to notice the dark, heavy chakra nearly pouring from the room. She yelled back to the nurse's station for them to check on Yugito, and rushed on to the coding patient whose room she'd been heading for.

**W**hen the nurse entered a few minutes later, she fell over herself trying to back out the way she'd come. She quickly turned herself over, getting up to run, but some unseen force dragged her back into the room, nearly suffocating her.

Meanwhile for Yugito, this thing pulling the nurse farther into the room was anything but unseen. Although by this point she was unable to control her body's actions, she could still see the countless inky, hideous apparitions surrounding her, almost feeding off of the black chakra radiating from her body.

The nurse's cries drew others from the nurses' station, and when the other nurses saw the huge black form of a cat, completely enveloping the bed, its black chakra filling the room, two ran to go get help. Of course, they couldn't even see the spirits which had been attracted by the Nekomata, or the sight probably would have caused quite a few to faint.

**D**aisuke and the Raikage rushed over to the room a few minutes later, speaking quickly to each other in hushed tones. When the door to the room was opened, Daisuke looked as though he'd seen a ghost. "How long has she been like this, and how many people have seen her? When I sealed it the other day, I specifically said to inform me of any change!" He yelled at a nurse, before plunging into the room, the Raikage not far behind. The door was closed quickly behind them.

The Raikage used quite a few high-level lightning jutsus on the Nibi before it finally began to weaken and recede from Yugito. Most of the room was left scorched in the aftermath, due to the Nibi's fire attacks, but the Sandaime Raikage and Daisuke barely noticed as they resealed the biju into the girl yet again.

**"A**nd so you're sure Raikage-sama that this sealing jutsu will work permanently?.."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about it.. I learned it from the best, while I was away traveling and staying in another village at one point. Learned it from the 4th Hokage himself if you must know."

Daisuke just stared at the Raikage in speechless awe, as he walked off and left the hospital.

Of course, the Raikage had never met the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The one instance in his life when he had traveled to Konoha, on a mission while he was still a Chuunin, the village had been under the guidance of the 3rd Hokage, and he hadn't even heard yet of the exploits of the would be 4th. He laughed as he walked jauntily into his office, thinking on how his 'seal' would allow him to unleash the Nibi up to the level of its first tail, at will. Everything was going completely according to plan.

**A**fter the incident, Yugito was kept under careful 24 hour surveillance, with an ANBU and a high-level medic-nin posted just outside the door continuously.

**M**ai's mission did go without a hitch. Once she returned home, she heard from her parents that Yugito had had some complications, and needed to stay in the hospital for another week. Yet no matter how much Mai prodded them, neither her father nor her mother would say any more than that. And so Mai made it her business to go and see Yugito, even though her parents expressly told her that she was not to do so and that Yugito wasn't allowed visitors.

**I**t wasn't exactly easy to get in to see Yugito. First Mai had tried just going to the hospital reception desk, just for the hell of it. They'd told her there that Hoshikori Yugito was under no circumstances allowed to have any visitors, for their safety and her own, by order of the Raikage. That only made Mai more concerned and impatient to see her sister.

**"W**hat do you mean you can't Eiji-san? You must have clearance to go in there and treat patients, including Yugito-san.."

Eiji sighed and kicked some dust away from his door frame listlessly. "I'm sorry Mai-san. Only the Raikage, Daisuke-sama, one other medic-nin, and a handful of ANBU Black-Ops are allowed to see her. And I don't know why. I'd help if I could Mai-san, but they won't even tell me _why_ I don't have clearance."

"Fine.. Thank you anyway Eiji." Mai turned and hurried off, not even saying goodbye to Eiji.

**A**s Mai sat in a tree outside of the hospital, she did her best not to second guess her intentions. She was here, and she was going to see Yugito, come hell or high water. The thought of breaking into the hospital, and somehow doing so without alerting ANBU Black-Ops frightened her, she couldn't help but admit. But steeling herself Mai pulled on a black mask, jumped to the windowsill, and shunshined into the room.

She could hear the ANBU outside moving- obviously they'd been alerted to her presence. Going through a few quick handsigns, she was able to use her genjutsu, Raiton: Akumu no Shigai, just as they opened the door. She pulled the ANBU and the man next to him- the medic-nin- into the room quickly, and shut the door to avoid any unwanted attention while the jutsu took its full affect on the shocked men.

Yugito had been woken up by all the commotion, and was about to cast her own genjutsu on the intruder, but Mai quickly walked over and pulled the mask off. "Mai neesan! I could've killed you!" Yugito gasped. "Oh, but I'm so happy to see you though! They don't let me see anyone, and it's not my fault!"

"Are you okay Yugito? I heard that you had complications with your injuries while I was gone. But like you said, they won't let anyone in. I tried everything, but Okaasan and Otousan were acting so strange, I just had to come and see you.."

Yugito laughed, although Mai was certain it sounded forced. "Oh, no.. I'm fine. They just were worried about.. about the burn I got, is all. It wasn't healing right. But heh, I should be back in business in a few days."

Mai sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her sister hard. Finally she started, "You don't have to lie to me Yugito. I mean.. I thought we tell each other everything. Don't we? Something's wrong? What is it? Oh God, don't tell me! I heard from Eiji that everyone on your squad was stripped by the Grass-nins.. they didn't _do_ anything to you, did they?! Is that why you have to stay here under quarantine or whatever? So you can get an abortion or something?!.." Mai disgust was nothing compared to the shocked look this brought to her sister's face.

"No!! Why would you even think that?... But.. But Mai, if I told you what the real reason is, you'd never think of me the same way again. I know that most of those people, I've heard stories, people act like they're monsters and won't even talk to them! Oh, I don't care what happened, it just can't be me! I'm not a monster!"

Mai was confused, but relieved that her sister was technically okay she returned to her senses. "Yugito, we should probably quiet down a bit. And I don't have much time here before someone notices the guards are gone, or before they start to recover.. Just tell me. You know I'd never think badly of you- well, worse than I do already with all of your fraternizing with every guy you lay eyes on and all."

She got a laugh out of her sister with that one, and after Yugito looked searchingly into her eyes for a moment, she sighed and began, "Fine. Look, I don't know what exactly happened on that mission. But when I came back, I kept hearing a voice. I..I've heard it before, but it was never this loud- I used to just ignore it. But now, whenever I would fall asleep since I've been back, it's filled my head. And then.. then the other day… I don't know… All of a sudden I lost control. The voice took over! There was black chakra everywhere- and then the worst part was when the spirits came. They were feeding off of the chakra coming from me! They wouldn't go away, and when the Raikage came, whatever this thing was almost burned the room down. It was me, but at the same time, it wasn't… I couldn't help but overhear them talk about the seal on me, before the other day… They said the Nibi would get out, that somehow Kusagakure must have found out, that Kumo must have a leak… But how could I have a biju in me? Have you heard about those people? They're monsters! I'm not a monster Mai!!" By now, Yugito was sobbing uncontrollably in her sister's lap.

"No, no of course you're not," Mai started. Suddenly though, a noise was heard out in the hall. "Dammit. I'm sorry, I have to go. But Yugito, don't worry. I know you're no monster, and whatever happened couldn't have been your fault. I'll be back to see you soon.." And with that, Mai placed her sister's head down and shunshined back out of the room, leaving her distressed sister and the tormented ANBU and medic-nin, who were found about an hour later, after the genjutsu had worn off.

**B**ut Mai didn't need to go and see her sister again. Although she was kept under even stricter security after the break in, Yugito seemed to be in perfect health. The Raikage and Daisuke both came to see her that morning and the next, and that next morning, after looking at the seal once more, the Raikage and head medic-nin agreed that she was able to leave. An ANBU was sent to the Hoshikori household, to inform Akio that his daughter had been given a clean bill of health and would be returning home.

"Are you sure? I heard about what happened last Monday.." "Um, I wasn't informed about whatever happened Hoshikori-san, however, I was sent by the Raikage himself to inform you that your daughter has been okayed to leave, after a week of observation." "Fine. Thank you."

Akio closed the door and turned to go and get his coat. "Mai-san, where are you?" he called, startling Mai from reading in her room. She quickly closed her book and walked into the hall.

"Mai, get ready immediately. You're coming with me to the hospital." "Why are we-?" Mai started, worriedly. "Seems your sister is being released. I've got to go make sure everything is fine, and sign her out." Inside, Mai was jumping for joy as she obligingly put on her sandals and followed her father out the door.

**Y**ugito was kept under almost constant watch by her father for the rest of the week, and although she was summoned to the Raikage's office for a mission assignment, she was forbid to go. Akeno and Kikyo kept asking incessant questions about what had happened, as young children are wont to do, but the entire matter wasn't up for discussion in the Hoshikori household. Of course, that didn't stop Mai and Yugito from discussing it at all.

**"S**o…what do you think Otousan's problem is? I mean, technically we can't talk about it at all… Look, I'm not saying you're one of those monsters Yugito, I know you aren't! But.. well, what else could have gotten him so concerned about other people's opinions that he won't even let it be spoken about?!"

"Oh, shut up Mai!" her sister cried, throwing a pillow at her face. "He's probably just afraid people will think I was raped or something- and then, oh what an embarrassment to the clan! Gasp! I mean, hell, you even thought so at first!.."

"Well, they found you with your clothes-" "And the guys on my team had _all_ their clothes ripped off!" Yugito paused, thinking. "But what if you're right about the biju Mai?.."

"Well, you didn't get any tattoos in Kusagakure, did you?" "No…'

"Then yeah… I must be right.. I over heard Otousan and Okaasan anyway.. But! But.. you don't act like those freaks you hear about in stories and rumors and all, so don't worry! You must have a really good seal. Maybe it just.. needed to be reinforced or something because it was getting old?.. And you're a really good ninja too, so no worries."

"Yeah, but it was still so horrible- I've never seen anything so horrible. At least it's okay now though, huh?.."

"Yep, now you'd better go to bed." Mai kissed Yugito on the cheek and left for her room.

**I**t wasn't all 'okay now' though. Mai had to leave the next afternoon for an ANBU mission, this time to the outskirts of Konohagakure. Supposedly there had been some rouge ninja seen there, and the Raikage and a few feudal lords were concerned that they might enter Kumogakure's borders and cause a disturbance. So, the Raikage had sent two squads to check things out. But Mai's squad didn't find anything suspicious at all, and were already on the day-long journey back, when Yugito started feeling a little funny.

Yugito had been sitting in her room, playing with different hairstyles and trying on the new clothes her mother had bought her to cheer her up during her long stay indoors. Little did her parents know she was planning on sneaking out that night to go to a local nightclub.

Suddenly though, everything began to feel a little fuzzy. It was when she glanced into the mirror and saw that damned seal glowing out of the corner of her though that she knew something was wrong. She threw on a jacket over the belly shirt she'd been wearing, along with one of her new skirts, and climbed out the window. After what happened the last time, she was getting as far away from there- and any civilization- as possible.

**O**f course, the Raikage wasn't stupid, even though he seemed that way. The jutsu he had used on Yugito, the pseudo-seal, also allowed him to track her general whereabouts. He sent an ANBU squad to observe her immediately.

As she walked in a silent panic towards the training grounds, arms wrapped around her waist, one ANBU radioed back to the Raikage that the girl they were watching had just passed a vegetable store and was now passing a playground. The Raikage ordered all of the- very confused- ANBU back, meanwhile performing a long series of handseals, fully releasing the seal.

Yugito doubled over in pain, doing everything in her power to contain the dark tendrils of chakra which had just gained full release from her body. Yet for all her efforts, enough of the Nibi's tainted chakra leaked out to reveal one of its two tails.

The children who had been playing soccer in the nearby playground dropped everything and ran screaming for home. But their high-pitched screams only harassed the cat demon's sensitive hearing, and she lashed out at two of them with her chakra, combined with her scorching fire abilities. Yugito was barely conscious, but still attempting to contain the Nibi's chakra through it all.

**B**y the time her father realized Yugito was gone, 10 minutes later when he went to see her for his 15 minutes check-in, it was too late. When he eventually found her, lying near the playground, the children were gravely injured and Yugito's body had burn marks all over it. The owner of the vegetable market was standing outside, a mix of confusion, sorrow, and shock stricken over their face. He yelled to them to get medical help for the two young boys.

Instead of bringing Yugito back to the hospital though, and creating a scene, he immediately shunshined home with his daughter, deigning it better to either let her heal on her own, or let Eiji heal her in private when he returned with Mai. He didn't want the entire village knowing what had happened. Little did he know what was coming.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Damn, I really need to keep on top of updating this!! Even though like nobody reads it... But still.. And as for you guys who read my SasoSaku story too, that'll be updated by the end of this coming week. So figure July 27th or so._**  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters therein; Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_**Dusk and Daybreak**_

**_Chapter 10: Fragile Bonds  
_**

**W**hen Yugito woke up, she couldn't recall any of the events once the seal had been released. The last she could remember was doubling over near the playground, and after that, only a very bad, dark and sinister feeling.

"Otousama, what..what happened? How did I get back home?.. The.. the demon didn't get out, did it?..." Yugito said panicking, trying to get out of her bed.

Her father gently pushed her back down, not wanting her to get injured any more, or irritate her burns. "Yugito, lie down. Nothing happened for you to worry about and-"

He stopped abruptly at a loud pounding noise coming from somewhere at the front of the house. "Yugito, just stay here, you shouldn't be up with burns like that. I'll be right back, and I'll send your mother in." Akio quickly got up and left the room.

**"…S**o I'm glad that the mission was a waste of time. People with black coats or something, heh. But I hope we get another mission like this soon…" Mai just blushed and giggled stupidly as Eiji held her chin and tilted her face upwards, passionately kissing her.

"Damn, they should get a room, don't you think Isamu-san?" Taiki pretended to vomit.

"Whatever, just keep walking toward the village and leave those two alone, and everything'll be fine." Isamu stared straight ahead indifferently.

**F**inally Eiji and Mai separated, and her hand quickly went up to her hair to rearrange the rare white flower Eiji had picked for her on their trip, as it started to fall. The two walked hand in hand after their teammates to the village gates.

**"W**here is everyone?" Taiki randomly said as they walked back into the village. Looking around, Mai was surprised to see that the village seemed nearly deserted. "I don't know… You don't think they were attacked?" Mai panicked. "Well, the village isn't destroyed, but it's possible." Mai bolted towards her house in a panic, hoping her family hadn't been killed or taken hostage.

"Mai, wait!!..." Eiji called after her, before glancing at Taiki and following after her.

**A**s she approached the Hoshikori estate, Mai slowed to a stop. "Well… there're all of the townspeople…. But, what's going on?.." There before her were at least three-quarters of the village residents. Some were just standing back watching the spectacle, but a good portion of the people were screaming profanities and pounding on the front gates to her family's property.

Mai walked over to one of the bystanders, pulling her ANBU mask over her face. "Um, sir, what exactly is going on here?"

"Oh, ANBU! Good, about time you got here… that mob is goin crazy, I guess the Raikage sent you to help settle em down and break down that gate."

Mai went along with the man's assumption, "Yeah, the Raikage sent us when he heard there was some sort of disturbance. He asked that we find out first what's wrong, and then go settle down the mob."

"Well, one of those damned self-righteous little Hoshikoris killed two kids. I always knew that clans were a bad thing- no wonder why Hidden Mist went and got rid of em all, look what they do!! They're tryin to friggen take over and kill us all and take over the village for themselves!!"

Mai looked over at the mob, shocked. "Um, thanks sir, I'll get right on it.." She said, hr voice shaking as she ran off towards the mob. Nobody in her family would kill anyone, not unless they were on a mission and being attacked, like any other shinobi would. And taking over the village, that was crazy…

"Hey, give us the damned bitch and we'll let you be!!" "Screw that, down with the Hoshikori clan!! If one of them does this, they all will!!" "That girl has that demon in her!! They're going to kill us all just like those poor boys!!" "Give us the fucking girl or we'll burn down every last inch of your property, and you assholes included!!!!" "Shoulda killed that damned demon bitch when we had the chance!! All those jinchuuriki are the same, they'll kill all our children!!!"

Mai tried to shove her way through the crowd, but they were so tightly packed it was impossible, as the mob pulsed forwards waving kunai in the air, a few carrying lit sticks that reminded Mai of the torch carrying mobs in stories. A few of the Raikage's personal advisors moved through the crowd as well, screaming about the clan's plans to overthrow and enslave the village, only provoking the mob even more. His plans to destroy his old rival's life seemed to have come to perfect fruition, as he watched from the window of his office.

As Mai bolted back through the crowd to catch her breath, she stumbled into Eiji and Taiki. "What the hell is going on?" Eiji said concerned, holding her in his arms and pulling her mask off, staring worriedly into her eyes.

"I..I don't know…" she stuttered. "But they, that mob, they're threatening to kill my family, they said Yugito-chan did something.. Don't you hear them?!" Eiji grasped her shoulders for a moment looking over Mai's head at the mob before them, before brushing past her, "I'm going to find out exactly what the problem is, instead of all this confusion."

"No, wait, Eiji-san!!" Mai started to run after him, but Taiki held her back. "Mai, shut up! Let's go, there's a back way into your property, right? You don't want that mob seeing that you're here, let them focus on the gate.." He led her quickly away, barely getting a glance from the bystanders, Mai's yelling having gone unheard over the mob's din.

**"D**o you think Eiji-san will be okay?... Some people might know we're engaged.." "He'll be fine Mai-san. Don't panic. He'll be here in no time. Just be quiet… and are we near the entrance yet?.." "…Almost, the entrance is in the basement of the hall of records… And I am being quiet Taiki-san, I just can't help but worry though. And what if this entrance is being watched too?" Mai glanced around nervously before pulling Taiki along after her around the corner.

"Mai, wait!!" She stopped and turned, hearing Eiji's voice. "Oh my God, he's okay!" She dropped Taiki's hand, running back to the corner and into Eiji's arms. "Mai, I wasn't sure if I would find you two alive. Supposedly, your sister went to a playground yesterday, and attacked and killed two 5 year old boys…" Mai looked up at Eiji as his voice changed from worry to a more serious tone that she almost mistook for anger.

"Well, Eiji-san, I mean, I'm sure that didn't-"

He waved his hand dismissively. "It seems the Raikage has documentation that she was ordered to do so by your father. That your entire family is guilty of treason. If you were gonna pull this shit Mai-san, I would've thought you would at least trust your fiancé with all this- but no, I guess you were planning on having me killed or something too, when you took over the village as though you were God or something, huh? Killing defenseless kids isn't right no matter what!"

"What?! You can't really believe this!! You know me, know my family, we would never…! And why would the Raikage say those things?..." Mai stared at him in disbelief as the panicked tears she'd been holding in since arriving home let loose and cascaded down her face.

"I know what your sister is, and the Raikage wouldn't lie!! He'd have no reason to! I can't believe I thought you loved me Mai..! I mean, damn, I never thought I could be so stupid! But enough, I'm going to end this little charade, this is bullshit, and I don't like being played around with like some freakin' doll or something!" Eiji pulled Mai's racking body closer to him, as she collapsed to her knees in anguish. "I really love you Eiji, why won't you believe me?! Why is this happening?!" He pulled her shaking body back up, brandishing a kunai with lightning speed, and plunged it towards her back.

"No, Mai-san!! What the hell?!" Taiki ran towards the couple, trying to perform handseals and stop Eiji's kunai. But he wasn't fast enough to stop it, and just barely reached Mai, as the kunai slammed into his back, leaving only a slight gash along hers as he pushed her desperately to the ground.

"You bitch!!" Eiji screamed, quickly pulling the kunai from his best friend's back as he hurriedly sent chakra to his hands for medical ninjutsu. "You freakin' bitch, now look what happened!! I hate you!!" He reached for her with one hand, but Mai quickly backed away and stood, taking off running.

"Hurry Mai-san!!" Taiki called after her weakly. "Please hurry, and don't die… Eiji may be twisted by their lies, but I know you, and I'll always love you…" Mai didn't hear him though as she took off into the hall of records and the underground entrance way to her estate, Taiki meanwhile shoving Eiji's hand off of him and using what little strength he had to use a lightning jutsu on his 'friend' so that Mai wouldn't be followed.

**M**ai quickly crawled out of the trapdoor, slamming it shut and rushing out of the family temple.

"Otousama, Okaasama!!" she screamed as she ran towards the house. She was worried when there wasn't any reply, but as she burst through the door, she saw her mother frantically packing suitcases, while her two younger brothers and her youngest sister stood around terrified. Her father had been standing near the door, and turned, five senbon ready in his hand, but lowered his defenses quickly as he saw it was his daughter.

"Mai, what are you doing here?! Weren't you on a mission? You shouldn't have come here, didn't you see what's happened?!" Her father grasped her shoulders, in a mix of relief at seeing her alive, and panic for her now being stuck inside with the rest of the family.

"I..I saw the mob when I got back. We got back early, there weren't any people around the borders with long black coats… But, I had to make sure everyone was okay when I saw the mob! Everyone thinks that we're going to kill them or something!" As if to emphasize Mai's panic, a loud cracking was suddenly heard, which Mai and her father both realized must be the front gate buckling under the mob's efforts.

Akio let go of his daughter, a dejected look on his face. "It's the damned Raikage, I know it. This is his sick way of getting revenge after all these years… Mai, listen to me, that gate isn't going to hold out long, you and I both know it!... I'm going out there, to try to talk some reason into these people, explain that the Raikage is lying. I'll come around from the back, you'll have time to get away."

"What?!" Mai's mother panicked, running over to her husband and grasping onto him. "You can't just leave us and go out into that mob! Akio, don't you dare-!"

"Midori, Mai is the heir to this clan. She might as well become head of it now, rather than later, what difference does it make?! Someone has to distract them while the rest of you get away. If I can get away, I'll meet you at the boat, but dammit Midori, I'm not going to let him win! I'm not going to let him destroy my entire family!!"

He grabbed Kikyo's hand, clasped her mother's around it, and shoved them towards the door, before turning to Mai. "Mai, I'm counting on you to make sure the family gets out of here, do you hear me?! Don't worry about me, just get everyone else out! Now go!"

"But-!" Mai's father was gone though before she could even argue, hurrying through the same underground passageway that had brought Mai to the house.

**M**ai stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do. Finally though she snapped out of it as she heard the gate cracking again. "Come on… We- we're going!.."

Mai slammed the suitcase shut in front of her mother, to her protests of it not being packed fully yet. "We don't have time!! Just go!" Mai hoisted the suitcase haphazardly under one arm, and grabbed Taikimaru's hand with the other, rushing out of the house towards the dock.

"Okaasama, get Kikyo and where's Yugito?! Leave everything else!" Her mother rushed back into the house, having forgotten about Yugito in the commotion, since usually she would be the first one out on any trip. Akeno led Kikyo towards the boat while their mother went back.

Mai threw the suitcase onto the boat, yelling to their captain to get the three young children onboard and then wait for her mother and sister to arrive, but not to wait any longer than necessary for herself. As the servant herded her brothers and sister onto their yacht, Mai thanked him quickly for his loyalty and ran off towards the house.

**"M**ai…" Yugito said weakly as she met her mother and sister halfway down the hill to the yacht. Mai couldn't believe how terrible her sister looked. "Mai," Yugito tried to smile, "where were you going? I can walk you know.. You didn't have to come and act like the big hero."

"I'm going back to the house. I'm going back to help Otousama."

Mai's mother tried to grab her, but since she was supporting Yugito as she walked, couldn't reach over in time as Mai ran off. "Get on the boat, I'll meet you there!" She called back to them over her shoulder. "Get on it or I won't come back!!" Mai didn't really know if she would come back, but as long as her mother and sister would go to the yacht and get away, it didn't matter to her. As her thoughts raced, they kept returning to the hate filled villagers- but most of all to the look on Eiji's face as he betrayed her trust and nearly ended her life.

**U**pon reaching the house, Mai saw that her mother and sister had left just in time. The gate now had a huge gaping hole in it, and was on fire. The mob was doing its best to push through, and a few of the villagers had already made it onto the property and were running into the house. Mai stared at them for a moment, pulling out three kunai, and balancing them carefully on her fingers as she went through a series of handseals.

A few of the crazed villagers, these ones ninja, stopped suddenly. "Hey, that's one of them, isn't it?" "Burn her along with the old man, then find the rest!"

Mai dreaded finding out exactly what they meant by their statements, but as the gate finally collapsed, eaten away by the fire, she saw exactly what they meant. There in front of the gate she could make out some people kicking a mangled looking body, while others poured some kind of liquid on it. Even someone who was retarded could have figured out that Mai's father had been killed by the mob, and that his body was being defiled.

Mai pumped chakra into her hands and focused as much light as she could, using Raiton: Mai no Hagane (Lighting Release: Brightness of the Sun). The ninja's hands flew to their eyes as they did their best not to scream in pain at their now permanent blindness.

"Mai, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You see, and then you had the guts to say everything wasn't a lie?!" Mai heard Eiji's voice, and saw him emerge from near the front of the crowd, a huge gash running down his arm and going ignored.

At that point, Mai didn't fear death, because everything she loved seemed to have been torn from her. Her father was dead, her love had deserted her and tried to kill her.. and God only knew what had happened to poor Taiki- the life she had known for 19 years was gone. If she could save her mother and siblings, she'd be thankful forever. But she would have to use that jutsu, the forbidden jutsu that only three people before her in the clan's history had ever even learned. 'If I die, at least I'll know they got away, and I took some of these people out with me. I have no choice!..'

Mai focused all of her rage and hatred onto one spot- Eiji- as she ran towards the crowd like a madwoman. A few of the people seemed taken aback by her sudden fit of craziness, and backed away, but most only flashed kunai or kitchen knives, a few even performing handseals for jutsus. Mai finished the handseals for her jutsu much more quickly though, suddenly stopping only a few feet before the mob, as she unleashed Raiton: Kujo, Ranpu Ichidou no Kokushibyou.

She could feel the chakra being ripped from her body as though somebody was tearing her skin off piece by piece with a burning hot razor, but ignored the pain as she focused the gamma rays onto the entire mob before her. Mai could see when the jutsu started to take effect, breaking down the cells of its victims. Yet one Kumo shinobi managed to send a powerful lightning jutsu at her as his cells were ripped apart. Mai fell to the ground, but refused to let herself lose focus, or pass out from her injury until she had stopped the mob.

**W**hen their screams died down, Mai released the jutsu, her head falling to the ground as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Determined not to die there though, Mai rolled herself onto her stomach, and dragged her exhausted, chakra-depleted body along the ground. Eventually she made it to the hill by the water, and with her last ounce of energy, pushed herself to sort of roll down it.

Luckily for Mai, her mother had refused to leave without her. Mai was taken onto the boat and put into one of the beds, her mother wondering how she had survived so long- and Mai the sole being in Kumogakure to know that she had murdered over half of the village.

* * *

If this chapter confused you, then good. I meant for it to be very chaotic, to kind of give the feeling that Mai and her family are feeling at this time in the story. And as for Eiji..well, tons of people can get very easily swayed by other's ideas, especially when it's a group that is saying something. Most people, sorry to say, act like sheep. Eiji just bought into the lies, because he's like most people out there.   



End file.
